


Something Old

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Something Else [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling Even More in Love, Fighting, Hurt, If necessary, Lies, Love Letters, Love Messages, Love Texts, Make up sex, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse, Reconciliation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Will Add More Later, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chrissy! I'm so glad you've called me. I've sent you letters and left you messages"-He trailed off as he heard her sniffle. He knew instantly something was wrong.<br/>"Chrissy?" He asked gently. He heard her take a deep breath.<br/>"Misha...I'm pregnant", she whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Paused Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been so kind and supportive. I greatly appreciate it. I was having mixed feelings about "Something Else" and never knew if I should continue that story(or to create more) But thanks to the people who have commented, you've gotten another installation. <3 
> 
> If you ever want to talk, vent, toss ideas back and forth, add my facebook!(: I plan to be a very communicative author.  
> (pst, sometimes I don't always see my comments. c:)  
> https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006067965046

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chrissy! I'm so glad you've called me. I've sent you letters and left you messages"-He trailed off as he heard her sniffle. He instantly knew something was wrong.  
> "Chrissy?" He asked gently. He heard her take a deep breath.  
> "Misha...I'm pregnant", she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have been quite patient with my shenanigans!  
> Xoxo, Nikky

Misha flipped open his phone, scrolling through all the messages he had left on Chrissy's phone. He sighed as he zipped up his jacket before walking out into the snow, a forced smile on his lips as he saw Jensen and Jared; he walked over to them.

  
"Hey, Mish...We're going out to dinner tonight"-"If you're going to invite me, I'm going to decline. I have"-"No, you're coming with us. You need to eat something more than some crackers here and there. You're going out and you're eating", Jared said, cutting both Jensen and Misha off. Misha sighed as he looked at his phone, seeing he had no replies.

  
"Guys, I miss her", he blurted out. They both looked at him, knowing he hasn't spoken about it in the three weeks they've been in Vancouver. They gave him a simultaneous smile, shrugging their shoulders.

  
"Mish, we know. But tonight, we're going out for dinner. Just leave it for now", Jared said, relieved he hadn't seen the latest trash mag, yet. Misha shrugged as they headed for the set together. _Damn it, Chrissy, I'm so sorry. Please I just want to be with you. I don't want you as a girlfriend anymore. I want you as my wife, if you would just call me back._  
\--------  
The last three weeks had ben complete and utter torture for Chrissy. She was constantly feeling nauseous and exhausted; she sat in her apartment on her computer typing out the symptons. Her eyes widened as she saw all the results.

  
 _Pretty While Pregnant_

  
_Popular and Pregnant_

  
_15 & Pregnant_

  
_Swollen feet? Nausea? You Might be Pregnant_

  
She swallowed nervously and then stood, grabbing her purse. She bit her lip as she walked the short block down to the grocery store, her hands started to shake. She slowly made her way to the feminine aisle, pausing as she saw all the pink. She swallowed again as she tucked some hair behind her ear, examining the different types. I'm overreacting, I can't be pregnant; I am just over thinking it. I am fine...But we did have unprotected sex for awhile. She sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. As Chrissy looked around she couldn't help but feel as if everyone was looking at her. She scanned the boxes wondering which one was the best.

  
"Excuse me, miss?" A voice called to her. Chrissy jumped and turned to see an employee with a name tag. Jean. She looked to be about mid forties, graying hair around the edges; she had a kind, sincere smile.

  
"Are you finding everything alright?" She asked quietly. Chrissy nodded slowly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't know which pregnancy test to get and I don't want to pregnant because I was stupid and I'm all alone. I should have listened", Chrissy succumbed to the tears and started wiping her eyes. _Oh my god, what have I done? I want him back...I need help through this._ Chrissy flinched as the elderly woman embraced her, rubbing small circles up and down her arms.

  
"This is what you're going to do, sweetie. You're going to get the _First Response_ pregnancy test and go take it in the bathroom. You're going to buy two. Take one home and take it again. Then, if you really want to know, go see a doctor. They know better than any boxed test", she said briskly. Chrissy nodded, wiping her eyes. She sniffed again, reaching for two boxes.

  
"I will wait for you outside of the restroom if you would like", she offered. Chrissy's heart went out to this woman. She had no idea who she was and was willing to help her; Chrissy couldn't help but smile. She nodded slowly, exhaling a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. As Jean led her off towards the back, a headline on one of those filthy tabloids caught her eyes. Her faced paled and she felt faint as she turned towards the display rack. Her hand reached for it as her eyes scanned the title.

  
 _24 YEAR OLD SLUT IS REASON FOR DIVORCE-VICKI'S TRAGIC STORY_  
 _Story of how stunning Victoria Vantoch lost her husband because of a tramp. Interview with Miss Vantoch on page 83_

  
Chrissy's eyes widened, seeing that it had a picture of her and Misha walking from her bakery. She pulled the magazine off the rack with enough force that she ripped the front page. She blushed as the teenage cashier looked at her with an odd look; she turned on her heel and quickly ran after Jean. She was taking deep breaths, trying not to shake.

  
"It's right through those two doors", Jean said motioning for her to go on inside. Chrissy hurried through and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she took a deep breath. She set the magazine on the counter top, breaking a nail as she ripped open the pregnancy box.

  
As Chrissy paced in the bathroom for the three minutes, she couldn't stop her thoughts. _Should I tell Misha? Of course, you idiot! It's his child! What if he doesn't want it after everything I've said or lack there of. Tell him. If I'm pregnant, tell him. If it's a false alarm, that's okay...Should I tell him about the alarm? Well, technically we're broken up. I'm stupid, I love him and he loves me. I've gotten the messages and letters; I just want him back, but what if he somehow ends up wanting his ex back?_ Chrissy's hands shook as she opened her eyes and looked at the pregnancy test. It had a faint plus sign, she was pregnant. _Don't tell Misha until you take the second test and get a doctor's opinion._  
\------------  
As Misha and the guys wrapped up their filming for the day, he couldn't help but noticed that everyone was looking at him with sympathetic glances. He shrugged it off when he was bombarded by three paparazzi men while he was walking to his rental car.

  
"Mr. Collins, is it true that Charisse Lennox is the reason for your divorce?" One asked. He tilted his head, a very Castiel-esque look etched on his features.

  
"We've spoken to your wife and she seems distraught; Is there anything you would like to say?" Another said. Misha ran his hand through his hair, confused. He was even more thrown off with the next question.

  
"Did you know that Miss Vantoch is pregnant with your child?" _Did you know that Miss Vantoch is pregnant with your child?_ repeated in Misha's head a few times. He stayed quiet as he brushed passed them, seeing Jensen and Jared waiting for him up ahead. They were both leaning on the car as he approached them faster.

  
"Mish, what's"-"Get in the car and get me out of here. Now", Misha said cutting Jensen off. Jared and Jensen both climbed in as Misha got into the back. As Jensen started the car and drove off, he glanced at Misha in the rearview mirror.

  
"I'm guessing you two know about what they asked me", he said, it sounded more like a statement than a question. Jared turned his head to look at him, a sympathetic lookon his face.

  
"Yeah...Well, I saw some crap on a magazine. I mean, I know none of it's true but we didn't want to tell you because we knew you were still upset with the whole Chrissy thing", he replied. Misha sighed, sitting back.

  
"You still haven't told us why she broke it off. We thought you two were so happy together", Jensen piped up. Misha bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time.

  
"I got...I was blindsided by Vicki and...Chrissy came in and saw me on top of her while in a lip lock with her. It also didn't help that I lied to her about Vicki calling me...I think she knew Vicki had called but she just wanted me to be honest with her", he explained. Next thing Misha knew was that he slung forward as did Jared as Jensen slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the car stopped at the red light.

  
"She saw you kissing your ex...Why would you"-" It was just a misunderstanding. I love Chrissy, Jen...She's everything I want and more. I was going to propose that night, but I never got the chance. That's why my Mom was in town", he said, cutting Jensen off before he could accuse him of cheating. He fished around in his pockets when he felt his phone buzzing with a text message alert. He couldn't believe his eyes as he noticed he had one missed call and a text from Chrissy.

  
"Guys can you stay quiet for a few minutes? Chrissy called and I"-"Yeah, of course, Mish", Jensen replied as the light turned green; Misha opened the text first.

  
 _'Call me. It's urgent.'-C_

  
He redialed her number, anxious as he heard it starting to ring. She picked up on the fourth ring.

  
"Chrissy! I'm so glad you've called me. I've sent you letters and left you messages"-He trailed off as he heard her sniffle. He instantly knew something was wrong.

  
"Chrissy?" He asked gently. He heard her take a deep breath.

  
"Misha...I'm pregnant", she whispered, her voice trembling. He felt as if ice cold water had been poured onto him, shivering.

  
"Pull over", he ordered. Jensen pulled over when he could and parked the car, watching as Misha unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car.

  
"Is it mine?" He asked, immediately feeling vapid. He pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. He heard a shaky sigh as she let out a soft chuckle.

  
"It's yours...But I'm one hundred percent positive I'm pregnant. I just...wanted to tell you. You have a right to know...I know that you and Vicki"-"Chrissy, there is nothing between Vicki and I. Everything that people are saying is a rumour and it's not true. I love you", he said. He heard her hiccup, he couldn't help but regret not being in the states helping her through this.

  
"Filming just start"-"I know. I know that you're busy I just wanted you to know", she said her voice quivering. He felt his heart splitting in two as he looked at his watch. _10:22, I need to get back to her. Now_. He looked at his disheveled appearance in the reflection of the window of the clothing store, sighing.

  
"I'm going to bed...Can I call you to talk tomorrow?" She asked softly. He shook his head, coming back to reality.

  
"Yes of course you can. I have to go now. I love you, bye", he said quickly making up his mind. He hung up before she could reply and got back into the car.

  
"Is everything okay?" Jared and Jensen asked simultaneously. Misha nodded, a fierce look of determination on his face.

  
"Can you drive me to the airport?" He questioned. Jensen looked back at him to see if he was joking but changed gears when he saw Misha's countenance.  
\--------------------  
Three hours later, Chrissy was climbing out of the shower; she sighed as she looked at the clock. It was almost one-thirty in the morning. She was never going to be able to sleep. She dried herself off and pulled on one of Misha's shirts he had left, along with a pair of his sweats; she tightened the drawstring and was just about to climb into bed when she heard rapid knocks on her door. She scowled, stomping over to the door. _It's too goddamned late or early or late, whatever, for this crap_ she thought as she flung the door open. She screamed softly, it was more of a whimper as Misha's eyes met hers. He walked inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. He held his hand out for hers and she gingerly placed her hand in his rough ones. He tugged on her hand until she stumbled and he enclosed her in his arms, pulling her body against his. He heard her start crying and he stroked her head, tucking some hair behind her ear.

  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered, her voice thick with tears. He tightened his grip on her, causing her to look up at him.

  
"I didn't want you to be alone. I need to be here. With you...", he paused. His other hand stopping to rest on her stomach. He didn't expect to feel anything, tilting her head to look at him with his other hand.

  
"And you. Why are you crying?" He questioned. She pulled her chin away, looking down.

  
"I'm scared...I saw the magazine...and I just...I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. So I asked....an employee at the CVS", she mumbled. He chuckled hoarsely, tilting her head back up again as he held her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

  
"I'm sorry...For everything. I was hurt and livid...I should have let you explain everything to me. I said such hurtful things to you...I deliberately ignored your letters and texts. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked, her eyes wide with sincerity. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

  
"Oh, Chrissy...You silly, silly girl", he said gently. He pulled away, pressing a careful kiss to her forehead. She started crying again as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her face against his chest. He held her against him, resting his head atop her head.

"Let's go get some sleep", he suggested softly. He adjusted her so his hands were under her thighs as he picked her up in his arms. She felt a bit lighter than he remembered. 

"Chrissy, have you lost weight?" He questioned as he set her on the bed. She averted her eyes guiltily. He started with taking off the pieces of his ensemble from the set, taking off the trench coat first. He laid everything out on the chair next to the bathroom door until he was stripped down to his boxers. She had taken the sweats off and dropped them on the floor. He climbed in on the opposite side, not wanting to overstep the boundaries; he was scared she was just vulnerable and wanted him to still stay away. Before those thoughts could truly form, Chrissy was in his arms, taking his arms to wrap them around her.

  
"I've only lost ten pounds. Bruce noticed and made me eat again...I just..I wasn't hungry", she whispered. He traced random patterns on her back as she slowly fell asleep against his chest. _I don't ever want to hurt this compassionate, loving woman again. I just want her to be mine, always_ were Misha's last thoughts as he fell asleep with the love of his life back in his arms; he was finally going to sleep through the night and get some rest.


	2. Perfect Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love me? It's not just because I'm famous, right?" He teased. She laughed and shook her head. 
> 
> "Stupid, I love you because you're everything to me", she said in a playful tone. He smiled as he flipped the eggs onto his plate and sat across from her.

_Chrissy woke up from the sunlight streaming in through her open curtains and groaned, not surprised to see Misha had disappeared. She stood slowly and walked over to the curtains,drawing them closed. Immediately the room was enveloped in darkness from her black out curtains. She walked back to the bed and climbed under the covers, yawning; she was startled when she heard the sharp sound of glass shattering. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen, screaming seeing a dark figure. She shoved at the silhouette when it grabbed her wrist._

"Chrissy!" Her eyes shot open and met with Misha's, his legs straddling her waist. He stroked her face, trying to calm her down. She shuddered, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. He rolled, holding her body to him; he pulled her against his chest.

"What happened Baby?" He whispered. She shook in his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"It just...someone came into the apartment..But they broke my window and I just...They grabbed me and I was scared",she whimpered. He ran his hand down her back, tucking some hair behind her ear. He shifted under her and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss which he returned slowly, confused. Her tongue pushed through his lips but he pulled away.

"Baby, you should rest", he said quietly. She shook her head, trying to pull him down for another kiss; he resisted, gripping her wrists in his hands to pull them down from his neck. "Misha please"-"No, Chrissy. I love you...God I love you so much. But right now, you need sleep. If it means that much to you right now, it will when you feel better. I'll still be here when you wake up", he said softly. She relaxed against him and he placed her next to him, turning on his side to face her. He hummed at her softly, stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut as her breathing evened out.

\------------------

 _Chrissy felt a warmth spreading through her as she walked down the street and she felt uncomfortable from the sounds she was making; the stares she was getting. She felt herself being brought higher and higher, the peak of pleasure just a breath away._ Chrissy awoke as she felt a warm mouth against her in the most delicious of _sin_ sations. She reached down slowly, feeling Misha's soft, thick hair under her fingers.

"Mmm...Misha, not that I don't enjoy the feeling of your mouth...I would rather have your mouth on mine", she whispered. He lifted his head, her wetness spread on his chin. She thought she would climax on that predatory, lust-filled gaze he unleashed upon her. He obliged as he slid his way up her body to place a kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on his lips, feeling it erotic in a way. He pushed his tongue passed her lips and explored her mouth tenderly, his hands cupping her breasts under the T-shirt she wore. Misha groaned as she whimpered against his mouth; he rolled his hips against hers, creating the wonderful friction that his throbbing member so desperately needed. She whimpered again, her hips rolling up against his. He gently tipped her head back with his nose, peppering her neck with kisses and soft love bites, careful not to leave any bruises. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he pulled her shirt off. She laughed as it got caught in her hair and she helped him pull it off the rest of the way. He smiled hearing her laugh.

"I love you", she stated, a look of sorry written on her features. He threw the shirt towards the hamper and frowned, looking down at her.

"You sound...as if you're apologising, Chrissy", he said. She nodded and ran her fingertips along his forearms.

"I am. I am so sorry about the things I said but I promise I'll make"-He stopped her with a kiss, holding her cheek in his palm. His thumb stroked along her cheekbone as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"You do not have to keep apologising to me. I...I'm not innocent in this either, Baby. I lied to you...Something I will never do again to you. I don't care if I have to show you my call log and text log"-"I won't do that. I do ask that you be honest with me. I'll try not to be so...Insecure", she replied. He pressed his lips to hers softly,pulling her hips up against his as his erection started to fade. She whined, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"Take them off. Now", she whispered against his cheek. He smirked down at her, but before he could move; he felt her feet slowly push his boxers down and his cock sprang free. He rubbed his cock against her lips and her hips bucked up slowly. He shushed her by kneading her breasts, as he laved them with kisses and small nips. Her breath came out in a gasp when he flicked his tongue against her nipples, her hands in hair. She practically keened as he bit down on the soft skin on top of her breast; he took his length in his hand and guided himself into her. Her back arched sending him deeper into her, her body feeling tingly. With each thrust, he hit a spot deep within her that made her whimper; he could tell she was seconds away from melting even more and becoming a panting, whimpering mess. He pulled her hands above her head, lacing his fingers with hers. She moaned softly, her head tipping back as Misha sucked kisses along her chin and jawline; her hands tightened in his as he felt her get closer to her breaking point.

"Misha, please...faster", she moaned out softly. He kept the same pace but his left hand left hers as he trailed down her ribcage and rubbed slow, hard circles around her clit where there bodies met. She made a strangled sort of sound, her hands leaving his as they scratched down his arms. He groaned deeply, from within his chest as he came inside her, his thrusts erratic as her walls milked him for all he was worth. His thrusts slowed as he finished, panting softly. He leaned down, brushing his nose along her neck, kissing her softly. She giggled and he lifted his head.

"What is so funny, Baby?" He questioned. She looped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his.

"Your beard...It rubbed against me. it feels nice", she replied. He looked at the clock and then looked back down at her.

"What do you say we go back to bed?" He asked. She looked at the clock, it showed 7:58 in the morning. She groaned and curled up under the blankets, pulling him down on top of her. She snuggled against him as he rolled onto his back, pulling her against his side. He ran his hand up her back, loving the sensation of the contact with her body. Any part.

"I can't sleep now", she muttered, pushing her hand against his chest playfully. He sat up, standing and pulled the covers back over her.

"You stay here, I'll draw us a bath", he said. She frowned and his eyes widened as he saw her face crumple a bit.

"What is it, Baby?" He asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please, can we just lie together? I just need a little extra reassurance that you're not going to leave me", she whispered. He pulled the covers back and climbed back in next to her. He pulled her into his arms quickly, kissing her temple; he hoped the tears wouldn't fall as he hummed to her.

"Is this because"-"No, it's not anything you did or didn't do. I just feel really emotional", she said as she started to cry. Misha stroked her head, threading his finger through her soft tresses. She sniffed as she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hand.

"You listen here, Charisse Lennox. I love you and I am so stupidly in love with you...Why would I leave you? I have more of a fear of you leaving me for someone younger", he said, confessing a thought he's had multiple times. She turned her head to look up at him, the tears threatening to spill again.

"You're scared of me...leaving you for a younger man?" She questioned. He tensed a bit, his arms tighetning around her. He looked away guiltily.

"Misha, you complete idiot", she croaked. He whipped his head around to look at her, surprised. His blue eyes wide with confusion. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I am pregnant with your child and you think I would leave with said child all for someone my age? Men or should I say boys my age are complete and utter morons", she replied. He watched her as she shook her head.

"Why wouldn't you leave me for someone younger?" He asked. She laughed again.

"Misha, you dense idiot. I love you and I am pregnant with a baby...Your baby, need I remind you. I have no intentions of leaving you", she whispered. He pulled her closer to his body, running his fingers through her hair.

"I have no intentions of leaving you", he replied. He heard a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"If we take a shower, can we take one together?" She asked. He smiled, pulling away from her but took her wrist in his hand; he pulled her along the bed easily and picked her up in his arms. She curled to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you. I love you so much", she said quietly. He smiled and set her down on the counter of the vanity and she released him. She crossed her leg as he started the water, making sure the temperature was just right. She slid of the counter, wiping it down with a disinfectant wipe and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arm around his thin waist, her head against his shoulders. He took her hands in his and smiled, turning around to face him.

"The water is ready, but can I do something first?" He asked. She nodded and crossed her arms over her bare breasts. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, pressing his lips to her stomach. Chrissy blushed as she threaded her fingers through his soft, thick hair. He pressed a few kisses around her stomach before standing up and stepping into the shower; she followed him and climbed in behind him.

"So you're excited about this?" She whispered. He turned to her, the water running down his shoulders and chest as he leaned his head back to get his hair wet; he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Excited? I'm thrilled! I mean, we didn't plan this, but I couldn't be happier", he replied. He took her arm and twirled, putting her under the water. She laughed and scrubbed through her hair.

"Baby, you haven't been missing work have you?" He questioned as he lathered his hair with shampoo. She looked down and switched places with him as he rinsed it out, tilting his head back. She watched the water mix with the shampoo and run down his pectorals. She blinked shaking her head as she lathered her hair with the mint scented shampoo.

"Bruce has taken over for now...I just...I didn't know what to do and he's been such a great help, honestly. Is there another reason for you asking?" She asked, answering his question with another.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could come back to Vancouver with me....I don't want you here alone, pregnant. I...would rather not risk it", he said. They switched places and he helped her rinse her hair off, gripping her head lightly and pulled her up for a kiss. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips as he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I can come. I'll just raise Bruce's pay and ask him to take care of the shoppe", she chirped. He smiled and he rinsed his sudsy body. She watched him with a predatory look in her eyes as he opened his eyes to look at her. He gave her a small smirk, switching them as she rinsed off her body. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He heard the water shut off and Chrissy pushed the curtain aside as Misha held a towel to her.

"Thank you", she said softly covering a yawn as she tucked the towel under arm.

"Chrissy, I think before we fly there you should call the doctor and ask if it's okay for you to fly", he said. She nodded sleepily as she walked to the room.

"I'll go make breakfast, you relax baby", he said calmly. She shook her head but before she could do anything he had picked her up over his shoulder, placing her on the bed gently.

"You call the doctor and I will go make you something to eat. What sounds delicious to you?" He questioned. She shrugged,running her hands up his arms.

"Misha", she said softly. He looked down at her seeing the soft smile on her lips, leaning down so he was a breath away from her soft, pink lips. He took in her bright eyes, the gentle part in her lips, the peach blush painting her cheeks. He heard her breath hitch and he snapped back, focusing on her.

"Yes, baby?" He asked. She looped her arms around his neck as her leg wrapped around his hip. He smiled at her, dipping his head down to run his nose along her throat. She hummed in response, running her fingers through his hair.

"Can we make love again?"She asked. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her throat, pulling the towel off of his waist. He leaned down, kissing and nipping her collarbone.

"You don't want something to eat, first?" He questioned. She shook her head, running her nails down his back lightly before her hands flattened against his back.

"Are you hungry? I can wait if you want to eat first", she replied. He laughed, pushing his hips against hers slowly, earning a soft whimper from her.

"Not if my girlfriend wants me to make love to her", he whispered. She shuddered and held his face in her hands before he could kiss her.

"If you're hungry, you should eat. I can wait", she mumbled. He kissed her cheeks, along her jaw and her nose.

"No. I can wait. I'm going to make love to you", he said gently. She ran her nails up and down his sides as he disappeared under the covers. She yelped when she felt his hot breath on her thighs as he placed feather light kisses on the soft skin of her legs. She whimpered when he slid his tongue up her folds, softly probing with his tongue. Her hand found his hair as she tugged on it lightly, he pressed his thumb against her clit and she lifted her hips gently. He held her down rubbing small circles on her hip bone as she keened, tightening her hands in his hair from his tongue's ministrations. He felt her legs start twitching and he pulled away, he kissedup her waist; he stopped to suck a hickey onto her stomach. He nuzzled his face against her stomach, excited for the tiny life growing inside her. He trailed kisses up her navel, brushing his lips over her breasts. He flicked her nipples with his tongue gently, smirking as the little pink buds hardened. She whined quietly, gripping his hair softly; he traveled up her body, leaving soft kisses until he reached her lips. He gripped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss, her tongue meeting his in a sensual dance; her legs wrapped around his waist as she pressed her hips against his. He groaned, feeling his erection against her thighs. She moaned into his mouth pulling his hair which earned another groan from him. He pumped himself a few times, feeling himself get harder. He pushed into her, a soft, guttural moan coming from her throat and started thrusting into her.

"Oh", she moaned softly. He pushed his arms up under hers, holding her against him. She moaned as he turned her over onto her stomach carefully as he pushed into her from behind, knotting his hand in her hair.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. He immediately pulled out, checking over her body making sure she was okay.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" He asked, appalled. She shook her head as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes blown wide with lust.

"N-No. Please, don't stop", she said softly. He thrust back into her, making her back arch with pleasure. She sat up on her forearms, rolling her hips with each thrust he did. He held her hips in his hand as he thrust faster, keeping his other hand knotted in her hair. He pulled her leg up just a bit as he thrust faster, feeling the coil start in his groin. He pulled her head back, nipping the skin on her shoulder as he panted against her neck. She moaned out when he hit her cervix, his hand traveling around her waist to rub fast, rough circles on her clit. He let her go as she fell back into the pillow face down, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Oh, Misha, faster, please", she moaned out, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow. He pumped faster, letting out a grunt as he spilled himself inside of her. He groaned as her walls spasmed around his cock and milked him for all he was worth as her orgasm crashed over her. She shook as he pulled himself out of her and turned her around, lying her down on her back. He delved between her legs, not caring at the taste of his and her juices mingling together, sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Misha", she said hoarsely. He thrusts his fingers in and out, swirling his tongue around her clit faster, her moans becoming nothing but pants and gasps. She screamed out incoherent babblings, gripping his hair tightly as another orgasm made her body shudder. He lifted his eyes to watch as she fell apart from his tongue. She was practically quivering as he pulled her up to his chest, cradling her there. She shuddered, blinking rapidly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, that...was incredible", she mumbled. He ran his hand through her damp hair as she lifted her arms, sniffing along her skin.

"I still smell fresh. I'll get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast", she said smiling. He smiled down at her, noticing the way her eyes drooped sleepily.

"Oh, baby, you're so sleepy. Relax, I'll make you breakfast", he said as he laid her down and kissed her forehead. She made a soft humming sound as he covered her with the blanket, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Chrissy rolled over and reached for the cordless phone on her bedside table, dialing the doctor's number.

"Hello, Dr. Watkins office, how may I help you?" The receptionist's soft voice came in.

"Hello, Valerie? It's Charisse, Charisse Lennox. Is Dr. Watkins available? I have a question", she said quietly.

"Yes, he is. Putting you through now, Miss Lennox", Valerie said, her voice bubbly. Chrissy could smell the overwhelming scent of bacon, she stood on her legs, feeling unbalanced as she walked to the bathroom. She tied her hair back, vomiting into the toilet while the elevator music played.

"Dr. Watkins, what can I help you with this morning, Miss Lennox?" Dr. Watkins, deep voice came in over the mouth piece.

"Dr. Watkins, I already know you know I'm pregnant. But is it okay for me to fly?" She asked as she flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth out. He chuckled heartily.

"Yes, Miss Lennox. Up until four months...depending on your weight and due date; Yes, you can fly",he replied. She smiled, rinsing her mouth out with mouth wash.

"Thank you, Dr. Watkins and have you sent the prenatal vitamins yet?" She questioned.

"Yes, they should have arrived this morning", he answered.

"Oh, I haven't checked it yet. Thank you so much, Dr. Watkins", she chirped.

"Goodbye, Miss Lennox", he said cheerfully as he hung up. Chrissy hung up as well, standing up and walking to the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Baby, I thought I told you to relax?" Misha asked as he turned around. She grimaced, smelling the bacon.

"That smells nauseating. Can I just have some Corn Chex without milk?" She asked. He nodded and moved to throw the bacon away when she grabbed his wrist.

"No, no. You can eat it. It won't sit well with me, but that doesn't mean you should throw it away", she said. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He watched as her eyes roved down his naked form, biting her lip.

"You stop that now and eat", he said playfully. She smiled as his eyes raked down her naked body; he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against his body. She stood up on her tip-toes, kissing his nose.

"I love you", she whispered. She pulled him away and walked to the cabinet, pulling the box of Corn Chex out and pouring the dry cereal into a bowl. She set her bowl on the table before she walked to her room, pulling on one of Misha's shirts and some sweats. As she straightened, she felt Misha's arms around her waist.

"What did the doctor say, Chrissy?" He asked, squeezing her hips and releasing her as he went to get dressed. He pulled on some boxers and a shirt, turning to face her.

"He said it's okay that I fly up until four months and my weight and due date", she replied. He smiled, kneeling in front of her again and lifted her shirt, kissing her stomach.

"I love you...and you, little baby", Misha whispered against her skin. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair, messing it up.

"I like it when your hair is messy and sticking up", she said. He smiled and stood, picking her up quickly as she laughed. She looped her arms around his neck, kissing along his jaw and neck.

"I love you, Misha Collins...With all of my heart, with everything that I am", she whispered into his ear. He smiled and set her down on the chair at the table as he walked to the stove, making some scrambled eggs to go with the bacon. He could hear Chrissy munching happily on the Chex as she watched him.

"You love me? It's not just because I'm famous, right?" He teased. She laughed and shook her head.

"Stupid, I love you because you're everything to me", she said in a playful tone. He smiled as he flipped the eggs onto his plate and sat across from her.

"I'm everything huh? Like your air?" He asked cheekily. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she at more corn chex.

"You're an idiot. I love you", she said teasingly. She typed a text out on her phone and then held it to Misha's eyes. It showed her twitter and the text she wanted to send, he smiled and nodded. She hit 'send' and watched as it showed up in her tweets.

_'I love @mishacollins. He's loving and kind, I never knew I would fall in love with him'-CL_

He took her hand in his as he finished eating, rubbing soft circles on her skin. She smiled and finished her bowl of dry cereal, putting her feet in his lap. He watched as she scrolled through her phone, looking at the pictures they had taken together. She stood then, walking around the table and placed herself across his lap, switching the camera to face them.

"Baby, what are"-"Baby, take a picture with me, please? Please?" She asked happily. Misha couldn't help but oblige with the look she was giving him. Her eyes were alight with happiness, her smile bright, showing her teeth. He smiled and grabbed her phone, angling the phone to get both of their smiles in the shot, snapping the picture as she laughed. He checked the picture, seeing that his smile was just as wide and genuine as hers, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"I love you, Chrissy", he murmured against her ear.

\-----------------------------

Four hours later, Misha was walking Chrissy to her hotel room when he received a text message; he pulled his phone out checking the text. _'_

_Is everything okay?'-JP_

He smiled and put his phone back into his pocket as he opened the door with a swipe of a card to her room. She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. He opened the door and took her bag from her, walking ahead of her and ignored her sound of protest. She smiled as she took in the modest room.

"I'll stay with you tonight. Since it's late, I'll call the director and ask if you can stay with me in my trailer. I'm sorry for this not being...so extravagant.", he said. She walked to him closing the door behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't care that it's not extravagant. I love just being with you", she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Baby, are you hungry?" He said. She nodded sleepily as she took the bag from him and walked to the bathroom, opening it. She changed into her pajamas as he walked over to the door and locked it, eyeing him up and down as he changed into sweats and left his chest bare. He smiled feeling her arms wraps around his waist, her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want from room service?" He asked, showing the menu to her. He watched as her eyes moved back and forth while she read, biting her lip.

"Hmm...this chicken salad sounds good but like a lot of food", she said. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll split it with you", he answered. She smiled and nodded, a frown soon replacing her lips.

"But you need more than just a dumb salad", she said. He shook his head and smiled, kissing her lips gently.

"No, I'm still a bit full from lunch but that will be a nice, light dinner", he replied as he walked over to the phone on the bedside. She followed him and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, admiring the way he stood in front of her.

"Hello, yes...I'd like to request an order for the chicken salad. Twenty minutes? Yes, that's fine. Of course, I understand", he answered. He hung the phone on the receiver and proceeded to push Chrissy onto her back, crawling on top of her and he knelt, his knees on either side of her hips.

"I noticed you couldn't keep your eyes off of me, Baby. Is there something in particular that you were looking at?" He questioned playfully. She laughed, stretching her arms over her head.

"Just...everything. Can I ask something?" She asked quietly. He nodded and leaned down to kiss along her neck and throat.

"What lacked in your previous marriage?" She questioned. He sighed with a smile, knowing that she would have asked something along these lines sooner or later.

"I just didn't make her happy anymore. I'd stay out longer with Jared and Jensen, she'd be waiting for me to come home...All of it was falling apart. When I was gone her and Chad would fuck and I would come home to a really happy wife and it wasn't something I did. I should have treasured her, but she was at fault too. Always hounding me about everything, don't do this and the real kicker, if you ever cheat on me, I swear I'll leave and take the kids with me and you will never see us again", he replied, recounting what his ex wife had said. Chrissy looked horrified as she looked up at him. She cupped his cheek in her hand as his eyes met hers, offering a gentle smile to him; he returned her smile and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. His hands wound into her hair splayed out on the bed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling her hands slide up his back and cup the back of his neck, playing with the hair there. He pulled away, hearing a small noise of protest come from her when there was a knock on the door. He stood and walked over to it, before opening it.

"Here is the order, you requested sir", the young bellhop boy said. Misha smiled and handed him a twenty, as he handed the tray to him; he walked off as Misha closed the door. He took the tray and set it on the small coffee table in the room, taking the lid off. Chrissy walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. He smiled as he served her plate to her, motioning for them to eat on the bed. She took her plate and with a swift kiss to his cheek, was off in the bathroom; she took a towel and laid it down on the bed, picnic style. He couldn't help the affectionate look he sent her way or the way he smiled at her; he knew he wanted her for the rest of his life and he wasn't getting any younger. As he took his place on the other side of the bed, holding his plate she flashed him a dazzling smile, full of raw, pure love she had for him.

After they finished eating, their empty plates on the bedside table, Chrissy was curled up under Misha's arm drawing lazy patterns on his stomach.

"Tomorrow, around three...would you want to come to the set?" He asked quietly, running his fingertips across her arm. She hummed softly in response, her eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Of course, I would like that very much", she replied. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent he had gotten so use to. He felt a nervous coil start deep within his chest and stomach, swallowing them away. Her hand rested against his chest as she fell asleep, his girlfriend. Perfect in all her perfect imperfections.


	3. Rumour Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Miss Vantoch, there are quite a bit of rumours declaring that you are pregnant with your ex husband's child. Is this true?" Ellen asked. Vicki nodded slowly, her eyes downcast.

"Chrissy", Misha whispered as he curled around her. She murmured sleepily, turning around in his arms, her hands against his chest. Her eyes opened slowly as she sighed sleepily, his sapphire eyes meeting her honey coloured ones. They shared a sweet smile and an even sweeter kiss, before she pulled away.

"Misha, it's six-thirty in the morning", she said as she started sitting up. He pulled her down for a deeper, longer kiss. She giggled into the kiss as he smiled, pulling away.

"I just wanted to say good-bye before I left. I didn't want you to wake up and not see me", he said. She smiled, leaning to him for another, chaste kiss.

"I love you...Did you still want me to come around three o' clock?" She asked. He nodded quickly, as he sat up. She noticed he was dressed already and she suddenly felt shy at being naked, as if she were underdressed. She pulled the sheet up to her chest in a soft grip between her breasts while still covering them.

"I'll come pick you up around", he trailed off, adjusting his tie.

"Two-thirty?" He said. She nodded and smiled. "I'll be dressed and decent to be seen in public with you, famous man", she teased. He laughed, standing up. He walked to the hotel door, Chrissy following behind him with the sheet still wrapped around her petite form. If he could, Misha would have stayed in bed all day with her. He turned to her as he opened the door for one last kiss.

"I love you", he said against her lips. She smiled, her eyes brightening.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon", she replied. After she made sure he had walked all the way down the hall, Chrissy closed and locked the door, deciding to lay in bed until at least noon. She switched on the tv as she laid against the pillows. The Ellen Degeneres Show was on with a surprise guest. Chrissy watched excitedly, always having loved Ellen. Her smile completely faded when she saw Misha's ex wife take the stage, sitting on the couch across from Ellen.

"So, Miss Vantoch, there are quite a bit of rumours declaring that you are pregnant with your ex husband's child. Is this true?" Ellen asked. Vicki nodded slowly, her eyes downcast.

"It's true, but he is also with another woman", she replied. The audience suddenly booed and Chrissy felt a boiling rage start up in her heart as she watched the interview. Ellen brandished a magazine, the trash mag that Chrissy had seen. Vicki milked it for the camera, wiping a lone 'tear' from her face as she saw the title.

"It's also true that they met while we were still together. I didn't think he would leave me for a woman half his age. She's so young and my children do not get along with her. They think that their father hates me, when in reality, he's just caught up in lust with this young woman and he doesn't seem to care about the repercussions", Vicki said solemnly. Ellen and the audience gasped, thinking she was the victim.

"It is to my knowledge that you have met this young woman who has, as you put it, stolen your husband?" Ellen questioned. Vicki nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have. She seems very nice on the outside, to your face...But she's really a conniving, vindictive woman who will step on anyone to get what she wants", Vicki explained. The crowd 'awwed' and 'booed' every time they mentioned Chrissy.

"There is also another rumour going around that she is pregnant with his child but he still holds feelings for you", Ellen pressed. Vicki crossed one leg over the other. Chrissy could feel herself shaking out of anger, her eyes glued to the television.

"I highly suspect she is lying about being pregnant as a means to keep him with her. His feelings for me have and always will run deep. We have been talking about getting back together once he knows for sure if she is lying about the pregnancy. She is"-Chrissy turned off the television and succumbed to the tears of frustration, reaching for her phone. She debated whether or not to call Misha. She gathered her thoughts and set her cell down on the bedside table as she stood up, walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in, shuddering at the cold temperature until it warmed up. She felt so sick to her stomach from crying, but she was highly aggravated. As she washed her hair and body in record time; she wrapped a towel around her, she heard her phone buzz. She padded over to the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, opening the new text message.

_'I miss you already baby, I'll text you when I'm on my way back to pick you up. xoxo'-MC_

Chrissy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. _Screw his ex wife, he loves me and he's not going back to her. I'll talk to him about it later_ she decided as her fingers typed a response.

'I miss you too. My shower was done much faster than I expected. Maybe it's because I didn't have you in there to warm me up ;) _'-C_

She giggled to herself, never having been one to use a winky face or flirt with her boyfriend over a text message. She laughed when she saw his reply.

_'Great, arriving on set with a massive erection. As if I need any more reasons for J2 to tease me. I love you.-MC_

She started drying off her body as she thought of what to say, enjoying the sensation of the soft towel against her smooth skin. Her fingers were a blur as she typed. _'I will take care of you later. I promise to always please you, Sir'-C_  Chrissy really was having too much fun with this.

\-------------------

Misha groaned quietly at the text she had sent him. She had never called him "Sir" before and he had to admit, it was kinda hot.

_'Baby, really? You decide to torture me with this while I'm at work...I'm impressed'-MC_

He chuckled as he tossed his phone onto the bed in his trailer as he walked to the makeup department. Jensen and Jared were already there, getting their makeup done as Misha walked in fully clothed for the scene.

"You never replied to my text yesterday", Jared piped up, earning a dirty look from the makeup designer. Misha laughed and shrugged as he sat in his chair with his hands in his lap.

"Well, I was kind of busy with my woman you know. You guys will help with what I asked right?" He asked as they started cleaning his face to get him ready for the pounds of makeup they put on him. They nodded in unison.

"Hey, Mish, by the way, what was so urgent you had to leave like a bat outta hell?" Jensen asked. Misha smiled broadly, earning himself a dirty look from the makeup artist.

"Guys, she's pregnant. I'm excited for the baby...And I can't wait to tell West and Maison that they'll have a little baby brother or sister", he announced. Everyone started clapping for a congratulations and Misha's smile was if possible, even wider and brighter.

\------------

Around two-fifteen, Chrissy was pacing in front of the bed. She had had her lunch, a simple spinach salad with chicken and a Mandarin orange dressing. She looked at herself for the umpteenth time in the mirror, making sure her outfit was suitable to be seen in. She had on a frilly, pink blouse made of chiffon that showed off her curvy hips. A knee length, black pencil skirt that hugged her perky buttocks and complimented her slim legs. She had the necklace Misha had given her on their anniversary around her neck, as she nervously shifted the pendant along the chain. Her hair was in a loose bun with some wisps around her face and her makeup was done very lightly. She glanced at the clock, 2:20, it said. She sighed as she slipped her black heels with the bow around the front of her ankle on and paced again, her nerves on end. She heard the little beep that meant someone was opening the door and she held her breath, retreating into the bathroom. She felt inadequate to be out with Misha as she slowly closed the door.

"Baby? Are you okay? Are you here?" Misha's voice rang out. She took her out of the bun and shook out her waves, looping the hair tie around her wrist. She slowly walked out, his eyes widenening as he saw her and his breath hitched, he would swear he had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"Wow, Chrissy", he breathed out. He slowly walked towards her, taking note of the nervousness behind her eyes. He took her hand in his and lightly twirled her so he could catch her at every angle, admiring her form.

"Baby, you look stunning", he whispered. Even in three inch heels, she still had to lean up to kiss him. He returned the kissed, pulling her closer by her waist.

"You look quite handsome yourself", she quipped as he pulled away. He smiled, looking down at the slacks and button down, dress shirt he had on.

"Are you ready to leave?" He questioned. She nodded and grabbed her small, peach clutch that just so happened to match her shirt.

"Yes, but first...Misha we need to talk", she said seriously, a concerned look gracing her countenance. He frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed as she stood between his legs. She explained what she had seen on the television show that morning and regretted telling Misha almost instantly. He stood up, his nostrils flared and Chrissy flinched, stepping away from him and almost stumbling over herself.

"She said what? How dare she!" He exclaimed angrily. He looked at Chrissy, noticing the colour had drained from her face and immediately calmed down, not wanting her to be frightened of him. He offered his hand to her and she took it gingerly, letting him pull her closer to him and enveloped her in his arms, her hands against his chest.

"I'll fix this...I promise I will, Baby. I'm so sorry...Why didn't you call me?"He asked softly. She bit her lip as she looked away.

"I knew you were working...It could wait. I'm sorry", she whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then tilted her face up to his for a soft, short kiss. She hummed softly, a noise she often made when she was content. He reached into the small compartment closet to retrieve a long, black peacoat.

"I'm glad you're ready to go. I won't let this spoil what I have in store for you, but put this on. it is cold", he said. She laughed and shook her head, pulling the peacoat on.

"Aren't we just going to see the set?" She inquired. He nodded as he lead her out of the hotel room and down the hall to the elevator.

"Yes, but still. Isn't it your first time on a set?" He questioned. She nodded, smiling at him happily.

\------------------------------------

As Misha parked in the parking lot, he turned to Chrissy.

"I'm going to blindfold you now", he said. She tilted her head at him, her eyes held nothing but confusion.

"Why? We're just seeing the set right?" She questioned. He leaned to her, pressing a kiss against her lips. Her arms linked around his neck as she returned his kiss, threading her fingers through his hair. He pulled away, nudging her cheek with his nose.

"I just want you to get the full effect of everything. I want you to be blown away", he whispered. She smiled as he took a small, piece of thick, black material from his coat pocket. He tied it around her head, making sure he couldn't see her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" He inquired. She shook her head and he took her hand, helping her out of the car. She stumbled a bit, falling against his side and she laughed, covering her mouth. He led her up the stairs onto one of the sets, knowing from where she stood she would be able to see.

"I want you to keep your eyes closed even after I've taken the blindfold off", he whispered, staying behind her. He pressed soft kisses from her temple to her cheek, earning a soft sigh from her. He started kissing down her neck, hearing her giggle.

"Misha, your beard tickles", she said. He laughed and Chrissy felt his breath hit her neck, feeling goosebumps erupt on her arms.

"Chrissy, we've been together for a year. You're happy with me right?" He asked suddenly. She leaned her head back, nudging his shoulder; she turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest.

"I'm happy with you, Misha", she replied. She blindly felt up his face, reaching his hair and then pulled him down for a kiss, kissing his left nostril. They burst out laughing as he removed the blindfold, her eyes squeezed shut. He kissed her chastely, turning her around to place her hands on the railing of the balcony they were on.

"So Chrissy, I never thought I would meet a woman so amazing after being divorced. I know that I love you and I want to be with you for a long time...So I have something important to ask of you. Stay there", he whispered as he moved away. She gripped the railing, taking a deep breath. He made a hand motion and the ground lit up on the road down below them. He took the small, felt, black box out of his coat pocket; he knelt down, opening the box.

"Open your eyes and look over the railing", he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of his nerves. He watched from the side as her eyes opened and she did as he said, leaning over to look at the lights. She waved with a small smile, seeing Jensen and Jared standing down below with the light switch. She covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

_'Will you marry me, Chrissy?'_

The lights spelled out, she turned seeing that Misha was knelt down in front of her. He had a stunning smile on that nearly blew Chrissy away. She covered her mouth with both of her hands as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She nodded imperceptibly, letting out a small sob. He stood, immediately thinking something was wrong with her and the baby.

"Baby?" He asked softly. She stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his in a feverish kiss. He was startled by this reaction, noting that it wasn't necessarily a bad reaction. She pulled away, her mascara running down her flushed cheeks. She nodded, placing kisses on every part of him she could reach.

"Yes", she whispered. His smile, if possible grew wider. He leaned over the railing, doing a thumbs up sign to the boys.

"Congratulations"! They shouted up. Misha turned to Chrissy as she grabbed the lapels on his jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, meeting her lips with his in a loving kiss. He pulled away while stepping away, taking the delicate ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She blushed deeply, admiring the set and cut, lifting her eyes up to meet Misha's.

"Read the inscription", he said. She pulled the ring off of her finger and looked in the band of it.

_'And they lived happily ever after'_

"Oh Misha", she whispered softly. He pulled her close to his chest, running his hands up her back with a soft pattern.

"I love you", he whispered. She leaned up and kissed him, looping her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips, picking her up bridal style and she squealed, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, but uh, you do know you don't need to carry me right?" She asked, smiling at him. He shrugged, not able to stop the smile he had. He carried her down the stairs and placed her on her feet, laughing as Jensen and Jared came around the corner to pull her into one of their infamous bear hugs. She laughed, hugging them back as well; they clasped Misha on the shoulder.

"We're happy for you two, really. We should get to our trailers though, do you two want to come over?" Jensen offered kindly. Misha was about to nod but then he looked at Chrissy to see if she wanted to go. She nodded at Misha, smiling as she did and she covered her mouth; Jared looked at her worriedly.

"Are you naseous?" He asked politely. She shook her head, whispering quietly to Jensen.

"Can I hold JJ?" She asked. Jensen laughed at how excited she looked, throwing his body into as he slung an arm around her shoulders like a brother would to a sister.

"Of course you can! If she's awake. I mean, she might be by the time we get to the trailer or in a nap, but of course", he said. As they started walking, Misha took Chrissy's hand in his.

"I love the ring. How did you know what size I was?" She inquired. He smiled and gave a small shrug, catching her chin in his hand. Her eyes glanced at his lips and then back up at him. He gave her a soft, chaste kiss as Jared and Jensen walked on ahead.

"I guessed? Well, I had a girl who looked like she had your finger size and she tried it on and they set it bassed off of her, it fit her", he replied. She smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair, bringing him down for another kiss. He returned the kiss and held her face to his, pushing his tongue passed her lips. He rubbed the ring on her finger and she giggled.

"Since you purchased my ring, does that mean I can purchase yours?" She quipped. He laughed, turning his head to look at her.

"If you'd like to, you don't have to", he replied. She shrugged and twined their fingers together.

"I would like to, but I would like you to go with me to pick it out. I don't know the first step to being engaged", she stated. He smiled and brought her hand up to his mouth to place a loving kiss there as he helped her up the steps on Jensen's trailer.

"It's perfect, really", she whispered. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face while he followed her in.

"Chrissy! It's so good to see you again!"Genevieve said as she stood up from the couch. She pulled Chrissy into a tight hug.

"Hello, Gen. How are you?" She answered as Misha moved passed her to talk to Jared and Jensen. Genevieve shrugged and gave Chrissy a dazzling smile.

"I'm well, thank you. So, a little birdie told me that you're engaged now", she said with a giggle. Chrissy could feel her cheeks heating up as Daneel came from a room in the back, holding a soft, pink blanket.

"Jensen said you wanted to hold JJ, she just finished dinner and she's ready to be held", she said, offering her to Chrissy. Chrissy smiled and took JJ into her arms, sitting on the edge of the couch. She cooed at JJ and pressed soft kisses on her head and forehead; she froze and then looked up at Gen and Daneel.

"Is...Is that okay that I did that?" She questioned, feeling a tad insecure. They both exchanged amused looks and shook their heads at the young woman. "Yes, of course. JJ loves kisses. Go ahead and just do what you want with her", Daneel said encouragingly. Genevieve sat down next to her and smiled, brushing her shoulder with Chrissy's. Chrissy held JJ close to her and watched as those beautiful eyes looked at her and her mouth turned up in a cute smile.

"So...We have also heard that you're pregnant?" Daneel asked, almost sounding like she was asking too much. Chrissy blushed deeply and smiled shyly, giggling quietly.

"Yes, I am. I...I don't know what to do really. I'm a little scared", she confessed.

\----------

Misha shook his head when Jensen offered him a beer.

"I'm driving later, I don't want her to be driving", he said. Jensen smiled and nodded as he opened his and Jared's beers.

"Is she uhm...really pregnant?" Jared asked as he took a sip from his beer. Misha nodded and then tilted his head. "Why? Is there a reason she wouldn't be?" He questioned as he grabbed a coke from the fridge. He looked over at Chrissy whose cheeks were flushed pink as she cradled JJ against her gently. Jensen followed Misha's gaze to her and smiled, seeing his eyes resting on Chrissy.

"I heard on the radio today about some interview with Ellen?" Jensen offered. Misha's eyes found Jensen's and Jensen almost flinched with the look he was given.

"So you think Chrissy is lying about being pre"-"Whoa, no. Mish, of course we don't think that. We think your wife is out of control", Jared said cutting Misha off. Misha glared up at the 6'4 man, his eyes dark.

"Ex wife. She is and it's stressful on our relationship. Chrissy was so upset but she didn't even call me about it. I just", he trailed off with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up when he felt a soft touch on his wrist. Chrissy was looking up at him with a worried expression, JJ resting her head on Chrissy's shoulder and her big eyes were open as she looked at him. He smiled and pulled Chrissy against him, JJ made a cooing sound and leaned towards Jensen. He scooped her up into his arms and Chrissy leaned against Misha's chest, his arms around her waist and his coke in his hand. Chrissy laughed as Jensen tossed JJ in the air just a few inches in his hand and the cutest laugh came from her. Jared smiled and walked to the front room,sitting next to Genevieve. Misha looked towards the clock and then finished his coke, throwing it away.

"We should get going, Baby. It's getting a bit late and we have to be up early", he said quietly. She nodded and smiled kindly at Jensen.

"Thank you for inviting us over, Jensen. It was wonderful and JJ is so charming", she said. Jensen smiled at her and pulled her into a side hug, giving her a brotherly squeeze.

"Come over anytime. Daneel would love some company and so would Gen", he said. Chrissy blushed shyly and nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that", she replied. He smiled as she made her way to say good bye to Jared and the girls. Jensen turned to Misha, having a very serious look on his face.

"Mish, you need to get whatever that thing is with your ex settled. Something bad can happen and I don't want to see either you or Chrissy hurt", he said. Misha nodded as he watched Chrissy blankly, his thoughts running amok. He walked over to Chrissy and placed his hand in hers, lifting it up to Gen and Daneel. They squealed in unison and Chrissy jumped from their reaction; Misha couldn't help but smile.

"Oh it's beautiful", Genevieve gushed. Daneel took Chrissy's hand and examined the ring, smiling as it hit the light.

"It's really beautiful, Chrissy", Daneel said. Chrissy blushed as the attention was on her and she covered her face with her other hand shyly.

"Thank you. I think it's perfect", Chrissy said softly. Genevieve smiled pulled Chrissy in for a hug while Daneel rubbed her arm. Chrissy smiled at both women and gave a little wave to Jared who stood pullling her into a bone crushing hug. She laughed and patted his arm, standing close to Misha once again.

"Goodnight guys", Misha said, leading Chrissy out. He stepped down before her and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her off the steps as she laughed. Jensen closed the door with another wave and Misha gave a twitch of his fingers; Chrissy lifted her foot in a playful gesture.

"So princelike", she teased. He shook his head at her and placed her on her feet, taking her hand in his and leads her back towards the car. As he helped Chrissy into the car, her heard her phone ringing and he walked around to get into the car.

"Hey, Bruce yeah it"-Chrissy trailed off as Misha drove off towards the hotel, putting his hand on her thigh.

"Yes. Yes, I can. Oh, you knew?" She asked. She glanced at Misha and he hid his smile, getting onto the freeway.

\------------

_"Hey Bruce, you got a minute?" Misha asked as he quickly walked in while Bruce was locking up. Bruce nodded and headed over to the table Misha sat at, taking a seat across from him. "I'm going to ask Chrissy to marry me, do you think she'll like it?" He asked, sliding the box over to Bruce. Bruce opened it and examined the ring admiring the inscription. He nodded his head sliding the box back to Misha. "She'll love it", he replied. Misha smiled, only slightly nervous._

\-------------------

As Chrissy hung up, Misha squeezed her leg playfully in the pencil skirt and she smiled, turning to look at him while he parked. He turned the car off and unbuckled himself, turning in his seat.

"I have to fly back tomorrow. To California...There's a huge order and Bruce knows how to do most of it, but he'll need an extra set of hands. Is...Is that okay?" She questioned. He looked at her with a smile, shaking his head.

"Of course. I understand you have a business to run. What time do you want me to drop you off at the airport?" He questioned. She smiled and shook her head, waving her hand.

"I'll take a cab. You have work in the morning",she replied. He shrugged and stepped out of the car, walking around the front to open her door for her. She stepped and he noticed she was back to her normal height, seeing the heels in her hand. She shrugged playfully, laughing.

"I can't help it, my feet were starting to hurt. I'll purchase my ticket when we get up to the room", she replied. He nodded and closed the door behind her, pushing her against the car gently, taking her hands in his. She smiled, dropping her shoes as she wound her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a soft kiss. He stepped closer as he returned the kiss, pressing his body against hers. She smiled against his lips pulling away to kiss his nose.

"You're so warm, I love it", she whispered softly. He smiled down at her and lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest before he reached down for her shoes. Her head lolled onto his shoulder to look up at him, smiling. He heard the little vibration sound from her phone as she filled in the information for her flight tomorrow. She leaned up as he walked towards the elevator in the building and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his chin. He leaned against the wall of the elevator as it started up, rubbing circles on her arms.

"I have to be at the airport by one, but I'll leave at around ten thirty, ten forty five", she explained. He ran his nose against her cheek and stepped off the elevator, walking down the hall to their room. Setting her down as he opened the door, she took her shoes from him and took out her outfit for the next morning.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to fly by yourself tomorrow?" He questioned. She nodded and smiled, changing into her pajamas which consisted of one of his old shirts and some panties; she laid down on the bed, giving him her bedroom eyes. He shut the door behind him softly and locked them in as he slowly undressed, climbing into bed with her.

"I can't wait until the baby comes. I bet West and Maison will be excited too", he said. She smiled and took the ring off, setting it on the bedside table as she turned on her side to face him. He cupped her face in his hand, stroking his thumb across the soft skin of her jawline. Smiling, she leaned into his hand and rubbed her fingers across the stubble.

"Tomorrow after filming, I'll call you and ask about your flight okay?"He said with a small yawn, rubbing his face.

"Yes, I know you will. Because you love me. I'll text you throughout the day", she replied.

\-------------------

Two Months later, Chrissy still hadn't seen Misha since she had flown to Vancouver, but every night they would Skype and Chrissy tell him how much she missed him and couldn't wait for him to come home. Chrissy told him how business had picked up and she was moving easily still, but she was only four months pregnant. She showed him her barely there baby bump over Skype and he imitated blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

\----------

"Misha Collins, I love you", she said with a laugh as she sat down in front of her computer with her cup of tea.

"Aw, Baby I love you too. I miss you so much, beautiful", he said with a sigh. Her head tilted as she smiled, flashing her beautiful teeth at him. She ran her hand through her hair, the sweater he sent her fit her hugely, almost looking like a tent; the sleeves went passed her hand and he spotted the ring on her hand, swelling with pride.

"I miss you too. You did tell Vicki I'd be picking up the kids tomorrow right?" She asked, sipping some of her tea. She watched as his tired, cobalt blue eyes twinkled at her as he nodded; he sighed.

"I wish I was there right now, Baby. I just want to hold you against me", he said quietly. She blushed and giggled, shaking her head.

"Oh? That's all you want to do with me? Is just hold me against you?" She said, her voice hitting a lower tone. She smiled, still checking him out.

"Well, among other things. But I'm really exhausted right now, Baby", he whispered. She smiled tiredly at him, leaning forward to press a kiss to the camera; he returned her kiss smiling as he pulled away.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed", they said simultaneously. They laughed, shaking their heads.

"See you soon", she whispered. Misha smiled at her, pressing another kiss to the camera.

"See you soon, Baby", he replied.

\---------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chrissy was feeling a little under the weather as she headed downstairs to the cab. She sent a text to Misha when her phone started ringing with an unknown number, opening it and answering.

"Hello?" She asked. She heard frantic moving and then Vicki's voice.

"Chrissy?! I can't reach Misha and I've been calling for him the last hour and I got into an accident with West. West hasn't woken up yet! Can you call Misha and tell him?" She said frantically. Chrissy felt her world spin, seeing herself from above as the phone fell from her hand; she fell to her knees, reaching for her phone. Her breaths came in a gasp as she tried to ask questions.

"Which hospital? I'm on my way!" Chrissy exclaimed weakly.

"No. Just tell Misha", she said shortly. Vicki hung up and Chrissy wanted to scream as she called Misha. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Baby!" He said happily.

"Misha you have to call Vicki! She told me that her and West got into an accident but she wouldn't tell me which hospital and West hasn't woken up yet and"-"Baby, baby, calm down. It's okay. Alright, I'll call her right now baby, calm down and take some deep breaths", he said cutting her off. She took a deep breath and started to calm down.

"Okay, I love you. Please call me back after", she said worriedly.

"I will, I love you too", he said softly before hanging up. She paced the street, wringing her hands. She ran her hands through her hair, starting to cry as she thought about West. Her phone started ringing again and she answered, her voice shaking.

"Well?" She said. She heard a sigh from the other end and she held her breath, trying to breathe deeply.

"I'm coming out there. The hospital is Verona Children's Hospital. Can you go see if there is anything you can do or if you can just see him, please?" Misha's voice was soft, calm.

"Yes of course, I c-can. Is there anything else you need me to do?" She asked, her voice was starting to shake more.

"No, Baby. That's fine but please let me know as soon as you get there", he said. She sighed softly, wiping her face.

"Alright. I'll leave now", she replied as she climbed into the cab that was waiting for her.

"Chrissy?" He questioned. She sniffled, wiping her eyes again.

"Yes?" She answered, buckling herself up; the cab waited patiently while she was on the phone.

"Be safe, I love you and thank you", he answered. She let out a soft chuckle and smiled, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"I love you too. You don't have to thank me. I love him too", she said softly. Misha smiled a bit, knowing she was really worried about West.

"See you soon, baby", he said as he hung up. Chrissy sighed and then smiled kindly at the cabbie.

"Thank you so much for waiting. Can you please take me to Verona Children's Hospital?" She whispered. The cabbie, who was a portly older man nodded and smiled kindly at her, tipping his hat to her as he started the car and drove off.

 

Twenty minutes later Chrissy was walking down the hall quickly, beelining straight for Vicki when she saw her pacing across from a room. Vicki froze when she saw Chrissy and glared, walking towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vicki snarled from between clenched teeth.

"Misha asked me to come and see West. Where is he?" Chrissy responded, glaring a bit at Vicki. Vicki walked to the front desk and Chrissy followed, the next words filling her with red, hot rage.

"She is not allowed to see my son. Not even allowed in the room with him", she told the assistant. She nodded and wrote down a memo, looking at Chrissy with a dirty look. Chrissy stepped away, sitting at one of the chairs outside of the room.

"Hey, Baby. What's up?" Misha asked when he answered. Chrissy's hand was shaking with rage as she took a deep breath.

"Your.. _.ex wife_ , said I cannot see West. She said I'm to be nowhere near him", she said angrily. Misha could heard the way her voice broke with anger of the words she spoke. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't get a flight until the day after tomorrow. It snowed really hard while I was filming and the next flight is then. I'm sorry, Baby", he spoke softly trying to calm her down.

"Baby, it's okay. You did fine. Everything is okay, if anything happens, Vicki will tell me and I'll tell you. What I want now is for you to get home, I want you to be safe", he replied. She sighed and looked down at her shoes, trying not to cry over the phone.

"Baby, why don't you go stay the night at my house? It will make you feel better. You have that spare key to my house, just go spend the next few nights there. Make yourself at home", he said. She took another deep breath and ran her hands through her hair for the umpteenth time.

"Okay, I will. I'll just stop by my apartment first and then head over", she whispered. He smiled slowly, then frowned worriedly; he could tell her voice was raw as she tried not to cry.

"I'll tell Vicki to keep Maison for the next day and a half until I get there. I don't want there to be any fights or you getting too overwhelmed while you're pregnant, okay?" He said, concern lacing his tone. She couldn't help the soft smile and stood slowly.

"Okay...I won't get too overwhelmed, but I won't cause any more problems", she replied. He chuckled softly.

"Text me when you get home, Baby", he said. She smiled as she walked back down to the cab who had been waiting for her.

"Yes, of course", she said before she hung up.

\------------

An hour later, Chrissy was unlocking the front door to Misha's house; She felt lonely seeing the darkened room while she locked the door after her and headed upstairs while she shot off a text to Misha, smiling softly.

_'Hi, Baby. I made it to your house. I brought some clothes and I'm going to take a shower'-C_

She walked into his room and set her bags down in the corner of the room, walking to his bathroom. She stripped down turning on the water when she heard her phone 'ding'; she walked over to it and opened the text message awaiting her.

_'I'm glad Baby. I love you, enjoy your shower. XOXO'-M_

She smiled as she set her phone back down and stepped into the shower, taking her hair out of the ponytail as the water ran through her long, wavy tendrils. She washed her hair with his shampoo, inhaling the scent that made her boyfriend-her fiance, him. She washed her body quickly, just wanting to throw on some pajamas and call it a night. As she finished rinsing everything off, she felt a wave of nausea overcome her and stepped out of the shower, throwing the toilet lit up; she heaved into it, making an awful retching sound from the back of her throat. After finishing and standing up, she brushed her teeth thoroughly, when her phone started ringing; she spit what she had in her mouth and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said softly. She heard some shuffling and then her fiance's gravelly voice came on the line.

"Hi, Baby. I just wanted to hear your voice before bed. Do you want to Skype in the morning?" He questioned. She tried to hold back her sigh, but he didn't miss it.

"If you want to sleep in let me know. I won't force you to Skype with me", he said with a small laugh.

"But I miss you so much", she answered. She pressed the 'speaker button on her phone and set it down on the bedside while she got dressed; one of his shirts and some of her panties was the most comfortable thing for her as she sat on the edge of his bed taking the phone into her hand. She laid back and took her phone off of 'speaker' as she turned off the light of the room, taking a deep breath.

"I miss you too, but I also know that you need as much rest as you can get. I promise my feelings are not hurt. Sleep in tomorrow, sweetie. You've been up with me everyday the last month. I'm worried you aren't sleeping enough", he stated. A smile spread across her lips at the loving way he said it, he wasn't demanding her to not do it, simply just get some more rest if she wanted to.

"Okay...But can we maybe Skype tomorrow night? I miss your face", she said. He laughed a bit of a shaky laugh and Chrissy guessed that was for her benefit because he must have been worried about West.

"Of course. I love you, Chrissy. Goodnight, sweet dreams", he replied. She smiled and curled up under the covers on his side of the bed.

"I love you too. Goodnight, sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite", she whispered playfully. He laughed again and blew a kiss to her before he hung up. Chrissy set her phone on the bedside table after turning it off; she nestled herself into the pillow, inhaling Misha's scent and smiled to herself.


	4. Gone Baby Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful, Kitten", a familiar voice said.

The next morning at six a.m., Chrissy was up and ready for a run; she had just walked out of the house when she bumped into a thin, barely taller than her mans chest.

"Be careful, Kitten", a familiar voice said. Chrissy stepped back up to look into Brandon's face, her mouth agape with fear as she stared into those cold, beady brown eyes.

"W-What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" She demanded as he pushed her against the door, his hands trapping her thin body against it. His eyes roved down to her stomach quickly.

"Well, I've seen you for awhile. And from some rumours I've heard, you're pregnant with that famous idiots child. But I know that's a lie, right?" He said, pushing his hand between her legs. She brought her knee up and kneed him straight into his groin, sending him hurtling to his knees. Chrissy turned to open the door and ran inside, heading straight upstairs to grab her cellphone; she didn't know where she had put the wireless phone when she heard the door get shoved against the wall as she made it into the bedroom. She picked her phone up from the bedside table, her hands were trembling as she was dialing 9-1-1.

"911, what's your Emergency?" The dispatcher said.

"My ex boyfriend is trying to"-She was cut off as Brandon yanked her phone from her hand and threw the phone, breaking it in two. He slapped her across her face to stun her and for a moment it worked until her fist connected with his nose. He stumbled, clasping his hands over his nose as it bled; Chrissy ran towards the hall to get back downstairs. If I could just make it outside her thoughts were in a panicked, frenzy. Suddenly, she felt something hard and full of force connect with her back and then the sensation of falling; she braced herself and everything went dark as she tumbled down the stairs. Brandon, seeing what he had done quickly ran downstairs and outside, trying not to look suspicious as he closed the door behind him; he casually walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

\--------------------

Two hours later, Vicki was walking up the sidewalk to the house and opened the door with her key and a letter for him she had written. She noticed the door was unlocked while she turned the key and figured it was probably Chrissy and she had forgotten to lock the door; as she headed for the kitchen. Vicki set the envelope with her letter in on the kitchen counter and set the key just beside it, turning around to face the stairs.

"Chrissy! It's Vicki, are you home? I think we should talk about my behaviour", she started as she walked up the stairs; she saw a mess of brown hair and ran up to the body, seeing it was Chrissy. Vicki shook her shoulder, noting the way her hair was matted with a bit of blood from her head assuming she had hit the banister. Vicki checked over her and gasped softly, seeing the blood on her jeans. She reached for her cellphone and dialed 9-1-1.

"911, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher said. Vicki took a deep breath.

"I need an ambulance at 3292 Radford Ave. And please hurry! She's lost quite a lot of blood...And I don't know how long she's been lying here, but she's pregnant", Vicki said frantically.

"An ambulance is on their way, Miss! They should be their momentarily, would you like me to stay on the line with you?" She asked. Vicki sniffed as she checked Chrissy's pulse. It was low, but constant as two paramedics rushed in.

\---------

While Chrissy was being examined with nurses and doctors rushing everywhere, Vicki decided she had to call Misha as Maison slept in her lap. Her hands shook as she selected the phone image for her phone to call Misha. She stroked Maison's hair from her face as she heard the ringing on the other end.

"Vicki, is everything okay? Is West okay? What's wrong?" Misha's voice came onto the line, panicked. She sniffed as she looked down at Maison.

"I went to the house to return the key and when I got there"-"Vicki, is West okay? I don't have time to hear a story", he said cutting her off.

"Goddamn it, Misha just listen! I think Chrissy was attacked...if not, then she must have jumped off of the top landing", she said, her words rushed.

"What?" He said, sounding horrified.

"Misha, there was a lot of blood. I know you won't be able to get out here until tomorrow but"-"No, actually I had tried calling Chrissy earlier but I just assumed she was busy, but I have a flight in two hours. What hospital is she in?" He asked.

"I admitted her into St. Judes. I don't know what her condition is, but I'll head for the airport now and wait there for you", she said quietly. Misha was surprised.

"What about West? Is he okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he's alright. He's stable.

But he's still in the coma...But they are seeing some brian activity", she replied. Misha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as a nurse approached Vicki.

"Miss Vantoch? Your sister is awake now if you'd like to go see her", she said. Misha perked up when he heard that. _Sister?_ He wondered.

"Yes, thank you", she answered. She picked Maison up as she walked down the hall to the room she motioned at.

"I had to call her my sister or they wouldn't let me see her", she explained to Misha. He chuckled softly, shaking his head; he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Look, I have to get finished packing and then I'll head down to the airport. So, essentially I'll be there in approximately two hours and thirty minutes", he replied.

"Okay. I'll see you then. I might leave Maison with Chrissy, she seems exhausted and she's still asleep", Vicki said softly.

"Can you leave your phone with her? Can I talk to her?" He asked. Vicki walked into the room as was stunned at how pale Chrissy was, she raised her eyebrows at Vicki and then coughed. Vicki could see the few stitches on the side of her head as she laid Maison down in Chrissy's lap, still sleeping. She handed the phone to Chrissy and Chrissy gave her a confused look, she seemed almost startled.

"It's Misha", Vicki said. Chrissy took the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Misha?" She asked. Vicki motioned that she would step outside of the room to give her some privacy; she nodded and watched her walk out, looking down at Maison in her lap.

"Hey, Baby. Are you alright?" He asked, sounded exhausted. Chrissy bit her lip and looked down at her belly, her hand going towards it instinctively. She sniffed, trying to hold it together.

"Chrissy?" Misha asked worriedly. She smiled and rubbed Maison's back lightly as she murmured in her sleep.

"I'm fine, Misha. I have a small head injury", she replied. He heard him let out a breath of relief.

"I was so worried, Chrissy. I just I'm so sorry that I'm not there. I'll be there in awhile though. I managed to get a flight out...How's the baby?" He questioned. Chrissy smiled slightly.

"They took a sample of the amniotic fluid and they should have the results soon", she replied. He could hear how tired she sounded.

"Baby, I'm going to let you go and I have to turn my phone off now, or I'll forget to once I'm on the plane. But sleep. And when you wake up, I'll be there", he stated. Chrissy smiled, relieved she got to talk to him before he left.

"Okay, I will. I love you", she said.

"I love you too, but more", he replied as he hung up.

\----------

Four hours later, Misha was being lead to the room by Vicki; as they approached the door to her room, they heard a loud wail of anguish and a plastic pitcher was thrown, hitting the door. Misha rushed inside and saw Chrissy's facial expression change once her eyes found his. She looked down, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. Maison was lying with her back to Chrissy's chest and reached for Misha as he walked over. He held his hands up in a surrender motion, noting the look of fear in Chrissy's tear filled eyes; he picked Maison up and put his other hand behind Chrissy's head, leaning down to press his forehead to hers.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly. She let out a sob, her body wrenching as she fought to gain control.

"Vicki, can you take Maison out into the lobby? They have coloring books," He said, turning towards her halfways as Vicki took her and left the room. Misha sat on the edge of the bed pulling Chrissy into his arms as she sobbed harder into his chest; he stroked her hair soothingly, kissing the top of her head every so often.

"I...You know what happened right?" She said softly, the sobs not so body wrenching at this point as Chrissy calmed down. He looked down at her and wiped some tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs and then proceeded to hold her face in both of his hands.

"Vicki said that you had either been attacked or jumped from the top landing of the stairs", he said gently. She shook her head as more tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. He felt his heart breaking as his beautiful fiance broke down in his arms again, burying her face in his chest.

"I didn't jump...Brandon kicked me down. He's the reason I..."- she trailed off with a choking sound and he rubbed her back vigorously. Misha sat there, trying to hold her together but he could see it was no use.

"Misha, I'm so sorry", she whispered. He frowned, tilting her head up to face him and she flinched from the intensity of his gaze.

"Don't you ever apologise for what that...that...thing did to you", he managed to get out from between clenched teeth. He kissed down her cheeks, taking the tears with them.

"Misha I had a miscarriage", her voice if possible lowered. His face went slack as the realization smacked him in the face like a tidal wave. He looked at her and she had started crying again.

"Shh...Baby, it's going to be alright. I'm just so glad you're okay", he whispered softly.

"You should get home so you can sleep", she muttered against his chest thickly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Scoot over some", he said. She moved to the furthest part of the hospital bed and he laid down next to her, pulling her into his solid arms while she continued to cry into his chest.

"It's okay, I'm here now", he said against her hair. She sniffled, wiping her eyes while he stroked her head soothingly.

"I think you should go see West. He could wake up any minute and he'd love to see his father there when he does", she said. Cupping her chin in his hand, he tilted her face up to look him in the eyes.

"Both of my babies need me. I am not two people, I will stay here with you until they call me if anything changes", he replied as he pressed soft kisses along her jaw and cheeks. She calmed down some in his arm, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. He kissed along her jaw until he reached her temple and his fingers rubbed soft circles on the back of her hand in a random pattern.

"Don't apologize. I never want you to apologize for this", he said firmly. Chrissy curled as close as she could without hurting herself and Misha started to hum to her, wanting her to fall asleep and get some rest; her eyes started to drift shut tiredly. Vicki knocked on the glass door lightly before letting herself in, Maison looked as if she had been crying.

"She was asking for Chrissy", Vicki explained. Misha nodded and reached out for Maison, while Maison started sniffling again. Misha cooed to her and tucked her in between his and Chrissy's body, smiling as she held onto Chrissy's other hand. Maison slowly started to fall asleep, feeling comforted by her father's scent as well as Chrissy's.

"I'm sorry for how I have been behaving...I'll make sure to make a public apology for the both of you",Vicki said quietly. Misha felt a smile start on his face as he looked at his ex-wife, seeing her the way she use to be.

"You don't have to do that, Vicki. It's not necessary, not after what you did today", he replied. Vicki shook her head.

"I have to. I want people to know that I was just an angry woman", she stated. He nodded, if she wanted to do this then it was her choice.

"Is...is the baby okay?"She asked hesitantly. From the look that passed over Misha's face she guessed something horrible had happened.

"Chrissy lost the baby, Vicki", he whispered. Vicki's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, looking at the young woman lying in bed. _How horrible to be so young and deal with this._

"I should get going, but Misha, if there is anything you or Chrissy needs, please call me. I'd like to start helping instead of making things worse", she said. Misha nodded tiredly as Vicki walked out, closing the door behing her.

\-----------------

The next morning when Chrissy woke up, she woke up to an empty bed and a note on her serving tray. She yawned sleepily, stretching her arms over her head as she picked up the note, unfolding the paper.

_Good Morning, Baby. I hope you slept well. I went off early this morning to go check on West. I will call you in a few hours to let you know how it went. I am also stopping by the house so I can take a shower and be fresh for when I come and get you. The doctor came in this morning but you were out of it. He said you can come home today. With all of my love, Misha_

Chrissy's heart swelled with emotion as she folded the paper back up and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans, which had been lying on the chair next to her bed. She suddenly felt heavy as she remembered she was no longer a home for their future child; within seconds, Chrissy's body wrenched with sobs as she cried uncontrollably, her knees pulled up and her face buried in them. She felt a loss in her she hadn't felt since she had lost her parents, the baby their baby was gone. Chrissy reached for the small trash can as another sob caused her to dry heave in the bucket shape, nothing but stomach acid coming from between her lips. She pressed the nurse button and the nurse looked startled to see her patient such a mess.

"Yes, Miss Lennox?" She asked quietly. Chrissy's breaths were stuttered as she tried to calm down but she couldn't form a coherent sentence; she held her arms up, hoping the nurse would understand and she did, giving Chrissy a strong hug back. The nurse rubbed her back soothingly, having read Chrissy's file in the morning when she came onto her shift and her heart had been broken to think of this young woman going through such a horrible ordeal. The nurse, whom was later identified as Ruth, had to sedate Chrissy in order for her to calm down, making sure nothing in the medication would harm her too much; Ruth watched as the young girls eyes drifted shut, her body relaxed immensely(immensely). She couldn't help but look at Chrissy with such pity, hoping that her boyfriend or fiance, whatever he was, wouldn't leave her.

\----------

A few hours later, Chrissy was awakened by the feel of someone brushing her hair and her eyes shot open, her body recoiling from the touch, her body was on high alert after her altercation with Brandon. She turned her face and her eyes met Misha's face which held concern and confusion on his countenance, while his eyes searched in hers worriedly. She relaxed, leaning against him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know it was you", she said quietly while she folded her arms across her chest. He tilted her head to him and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple; she made a soft humming sound, he knew it meant she was happy.

"It's okay, Baby. You've had really bad days", he answered, trying to be gentle about the whole situation; it still wouldn't stop him from punching Brandon in the face if he were to come near her again. He wrapped his arms around her to calm her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.


	5. Sweet Home Alabama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No! I don't need you to come in and save me, Misha.
> 
> Thanks to LissieRT for being a big supporter and giving me the inspiration to churn this out!(:

After being discharged from the hospital, Misha realised Chrissy was in a fragile state even as she tried to hold everything together; she would reach for his hand and press it to her cheek, or stay really close to his side and every time Misha would pull her closer, reassuring her that everything was alright.

  
"Can we see West?" She asked in a hushed whisper as he helped her into the car. He paused for a moment as he leaned over her to help her with the seatbelt.

  
"Yes, Baby. Anything you want", he answered. He got into the driver's seat, starting the car up. She burrowed herself into her sweater he had brought for her; it was one of his favorites and he thought she looked downright adorable, but at this moment she looked so broken, vulnerable.

As they arrived at the hospital West was staying at, Misha took her hand in his before they entered his room.

  
"Baby, are you sure you're up for this?" He asked kindly. She nodded as tears filled her eyes, sniffling softly.

  
"I have to make sure our other baby is doing well", she mumbled. Misha felt his chest tighten as he squeezed her hands gently with his before leading her inside. Her breath hitched as she saw the tube going down West' throat, the sound of the machines beeping and Misha pushed her to sit in the chair next to the hospital bed. She reached for West' hand, rubbing smoothly over the small knuckles as tears pricked at her eyes; she moved the chair closer and rested her head near his heart, hearing his steady, strong heartbeat.

  
"Mr. Collins? Might I have a word?" A nurse asked, popping her head in. Misha rubbed Chrissy's back in a soft gesture, hoping that she would understand he would be back in a moment as he followed the nurse out. Chrissy laid her head down on the edge of the bed, succumbing to tears; the sobs flowed freely. It had been four days since West hadn't woken up and Chrissy felt awful that Misha had to deal with his son being hospitalized and with what she had just endured. She cried harder, gripping the bedsheet in her hands when she felt a soft touch on her head. Chrissy looked up, expecting to see Misha but she started crying again seeing West petting her hair and she pressed on the nurse button over five times until the nurse and Misha ran in. West blinked slowly, his big, brown eyes looking up at his father and he kept reaching for Chrissy.

  
"Daddy", his little voice sounded so parched. The nurse scrambled to pour some water and slowly removed the tube, causing West to dry heave a few times; he calmed down when Chrissy started stroking his hair, humming to him softly. Misha crawled onto the bed and cradled West against his chest, holding in a sob as he rocked him. West sipped some of the water from the straw and curled up against his dad.

  
"Daddy, I'm tired", he said quietly. Misha looked at the nurse and she clasped her hands together.

  
"Generally coma patients are tired after the wake up because they were fighting. He fought really hard. I can bring him some broth if you'd like?" She offered. Chrissy nodded and then the nurse turned away, looking to Misha.

  
"Sir?" She asked. Misha looked at her in confusion before he nodded his head with a quick look to Chrissy but her face remained neutral. The nurse scurried out to get West the broth and West spoke up.

  
"Mommy", he said softly. Chrissy leaned over him immediately, stroking the hair from his face.

  
"Mommy", he said again, crawling into Misha's lap and placed his hand on the space he had just been lying on. Chrissy laid down and West squeezed in between their bodies, seeing the ring on Chrissy's hand. His fingers reached out and touched it lightly, looking at Chrissy. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

  
"Daddy asked me to marry him", she said. West looked at Misha and Misha smiled before kissing the top of his head. West' head whipped around as he gave a Castiel-esque glare at her.

"Did you say yes?" He quipped. Chrissy laughed and smiled, kissing his forehead.

  
"Yes, of course yes. I love daddy very much", she answered. West turned his glare on Misha.

  
"You're suppose to kiss now", he ordered. They both laughed and exchanged a soft kiss, before spreading kisses all over West's cheeks. The nurse walked in and set the broth on the tray, looking at Misha.

  
"Is there anything else I can get?" She asked. Misha shook his head.

  
"No, thank you. You did great", he said. The nurse blushed and excused herself, hurrying out of the room. West started sipping on the broth, his eyes closing sleepily. Chrissy reached for the spoon and fed him, making sure he got enough before he eventually fell asleep. The doctor walked in and looked at the clipboard at the end of West's bed.

  
"We'd like to keep him overnight for observation", he said. Chrissy smiled happily, hugging West to her; West climbed into her lap and leaned against her chest, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Chrissy hummed to him softly, rocking him gently in her arms. He fell asleep easily and Misha climbed down from the bed, pulling the railing up; helping Chrissy down, she tucked him in, kissing his forehead before Misha lead her out. As they walked to the car, Misha side glanced at Chrissy and she seemed to be in her own world of thoughts, her face almost looked panicked. He grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing over her knuckles in the lightest of touches. She inhaled softly, her eyes closing for just a moment before she turned to face him.

  
"Baby, talk to me", he said. Her eyes fluttered gently as she blinked, exhaling slowly.

  
"I just...I should have been more careful...I should have"-"You stop right there. This was not your fault. It was Brandon's fault. What he did to you, is not your fault", he replied. Misha pulled her into his arms gently, running his hands up her back. She pressed her face into his chest, Chrissy's hands calmly went up the back of his shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft tresses as she started to cry, her shoulders shaking; her fingers dug into the skin of his back as the sobs wracked through her body.

  
"Can we go home?" She whispered through her tears. He nodded and walked with her to the car, opening the door for her. She climbed in with his help and wiped at her eyes, starting to cry more; she held her hands to her face, trying not to make any sounds.

  
"Baby", Misha said softly. She shook her head, wanting to remain strong for him. He laid his head on her lap, looking up at her. He had never felt so helpless than in this moment, he was hurting too with their loss but he hadn't carried the baby. She ran her fingers through his hair, making it stick up in odd angles; as she smiled, he caught one of her hands in his and placed kisses along her knuckles. He pulled both of her hands to his mouth and kissed them gently.

  
"Let's get home", he said quietly. She sniffled and buckled herself up, adjusting the strap across her chest. He squeezed her hands and closed the door, walking around the front of the car to get it on the driver's side. As he turned on the car, he watched as she pressed her hands against the air vents.

  
"Are you cold, baby?" He asked. She shook her head, turning her head to look at him.

  
"No, I feel like I'm burning up," She replied. He frowned, not understanding the tone she had.

  
"You don't have to ask to take a shower, Chrissy. I'll make dinner, what do you want?" He asked. She shrugged, curling up on the seat and rested her head on the window as he drove off, resting her head against the window. He placed his hand on her knee while he stopped at a red light. Her knees were pulled her to chest and Misha had the distinct impression she was being distant with him; he sighed as it turned green and he drove off, rubbing small circles on her knee. They passed by a King Burger and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chrissy shift and her eyes darted to the fast food place; Misha shifted lanes and drove towards the drive through. Chrissy turned to look at him, a look of confusion flitting across her face.

  
"You seemed interested in going so I thought we could get something from here and not have to worry about cooking", he said. She offered a soft smile to him and he returned it as he pulled up behind the other car; squeezing her knee playfully.

  
"Misha?" She called out softly, touching the back of his hand. His eyes locked with hers and he was taken aback by the sheer intensity of her gaze. She curled her hand along his cheek and pulled his face closer, leaning up for a heated kiss. He returned her kiss passionately, pushing his tongue into her mouth. A soft mewl vibrated against his lips and he groaned as he pulled away.

  
"Welcome to King Burger, may I take your order?" A robotic voice squeaked out. Chrissy ran her hand over his thigh and cupped him lightly through his jeans. He gasped quietly before responding.

  
"Uh, yeah, hi. I'd like two chicken sandwich meals and"-he paused as Chrissy moved her hand back and forth lightly, feeling himself harden further under her ministrations. He grabbed her wrist lightly, pinning it to his thigh as he looked back at the speaker.

  
"And two Large Dr. Peppers", he finished. Chrissy's hand was wriggling against his.

  
"That'll be 10.75 at the window. Please pull forward", she answered. As Misha pulled forward, the car that had previously been in front of him and put the car in park. He turned to Chrissy quickly, cupping her face in his hand before pulling her in for a deep kiss. She moaned against his mouth softly as he pushed his tongue passed her lips coaxing hers to play with his. Her hands gripped his tightly against her own face as Misha ravaged her mouth, his teeth hitting her lips lightly-she moaned softly again, before he pulled away so they coul catch their breath. Misha pulled forward and handed the woman his card; she ran his card and seemed almost starstruck at seeing Misha. She handed him the card back and then proceeded to hand him the drinks then the food.

  
As they drove home, Misha heard a soft sigh from Chrissy. He placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. She jumped, looking at him and flashed a smile at him.   
"Baby, don't. What's bothering you?" He asked sincerely. She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

  
"Can I take a bath before we eat? I mean, you can eat while I take a bath but I just need to wash everything off", she murmured softly. He rubbed her knee again as he parked outside of his house.

  
"Yes, of course you can. I didn't know if you wanted to come back here...Or if you wanted me to take you home?" He asked hesitantly. She pressed a soft kiss to him and then nodded.

  
"It's fine...I want to stay in your home tonight. I'll feel safer...but what about your filming?" She asked. He shook his head while he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, he opened the door and picked up the bag of dinner from beneath her feet.

  
"I took some leave and explained what happened. They are all very understanding and they may or may not have sent some gifts", he explained. She nodded and clung to his arm to steady her as she climbed out. Chrissy felt numb, that if she were to get hit by a truck she would not feel it; she didn't even register that she was clinging to Misha's arm.

  
"Here, why don't you hold everything and I'll carry you", he suggested. She nodded and balanced the bag on top of the cupholder holding the two drinks. He picked her up carefully and headed up the walkway to the house, pausing to unlock the door. Setting her down just inside, he set the security code on the pin pad and she looked at him in question.

  
"I got it installed after what happened. I wanted you to feel safe at home again", he said. Chrissy smiled and walked to the kitchen, setting the food down along with the drinks. She felt Misha's arms around her waist and leaned back, leaning her head against his shoulder.

  
"Hi", she chirped happily forcing a smile at him.

  
"Hi, Baby. You go on up and take a bath, get comfortable...I brought some of your clothes from home and they're in the closet and two drawers in my dresser. Feel free to snag any of my clothes", he whispered against her ear as his fingers massaged her head. She made a soft sound of contentment and then pulled out of his arms. She kissed him softly before she walked upstairs. Chrissy sighed as she made it into his room, padding over to the bathroom; she turned the water on and closed the door, clicking the lock into place. As the steam started fogging up the mirrors, filling up the room with warm water vapor Chrissy felt herself break. Her sobs echoed around the bathroom while she leaned against the bathtub, her hands holding her tummy. Her body jerked as she started hyperventilating, her breaths coming in short, ragged gasps. She put the plug down so the tub would fill up.

  
"I'm so sorry, baby", she whimpered as the tears cascaded down her face. She stripped down and looked at her now empty belly, feeling more than a hollow shell of a person; she slipped while stepping into the bathtub, but managed to catch herself before she fell too hard. She cried harder, bringing her knees up to her chest, the warm water did nothing to calm her down and she jumped when there was a knock on the door, turning the water off.

  
"J-Just a minute", she said tearfully. She made to climb out when there was a soft click and Misha opened the door with a tv dinner tray; a glass of wine was on it along with some of her painkillers. He set the tray down quickly, kneeling next to the tub and cupping her face in his hand.

  
"Baby, you don't have to come and hide in here to cry. You can cry in front of me", he whispered not wanting to upset her more. She slapped at his hand, not enough to hurt him but enough to stun him.

  
"How can you still love me? I lost our baby! I'm the reason we're not having a baby anymore!" She wailed as tears poured down her cheeks. He stood, pulling his clothes off and she leaned forward while he settled himself behind her. Misha pulled her against his chest, while lacing their fingers together.

  
"Chrissy, what happened to you is not your fault. I will always love you, regardless if we have children or not. We have two babies right now, I'm happy with us four. I'm happy if we want to have a baby. You make me happy, no matter what", he whispered gently. She turned in his lap to face him.

  
"Misha, make love to me please. I want to try again", she said slightly hysterical. He shook his head and kissed her softly, tenderly as he ran some water down her back.

  
"Baby, we can't", he explained. As her face fell, Misha kissed across her cheeks.

  
"But why can't"-"Because the doctor said to wait at least a month and a half. Your cervix is open from making room for the baby. If we had sex you could get an infection", he explained softly. She sighed and nodded, resting her body against his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back.

  
"Is that wine for me?"She asked, sounding a little better. He stroked her head.

  
"I figured you'd either want some wine or your painkillers", he answered, kissing the side of her head. She sat up on her heels before she stood up, turning the water on while lifting the plug out. Misha was sprayed with a quick burst of cold water and he laughed as he stood up, holding her by the hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing the length of her body to his. He reached behind her and brought down the shampoo, starting to rub some into her hair and scalp; she hummed, closing her eyes while he washed her hair. He tilted her head back and she relaxed a bit more in his arms, he could feel the tension slipping away from her.

  
"I don't want any wine. I'll just eat, take the painkillers and go to sleep", she whispered. He nodded and lathered her body up.

  
"Okay, Sweetie. Whatever you want", he murmured against her neck. She smiled and rinsed herself off, reaching for the conditioner. While she conditioned her hair, Misha stepped under the warm spray of the water and washed his hair along with his body. He closed his eyes. Chrissy watched him almost as if she were hypnotized; he was lithe in form, but toned in all the right places. He was tanned, but almost had a farmer's tan with his arms; he had a small dusting of freckles from being in the sun along his neck and shoulders. Misha was surprised when Chrissy's water slickened arms wrapped around his waist and her lips pressed firmly against his; his eyes opened and his hands rested on her hips once more. As she pulled away, he turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her.

  
"I love you", he whispered. She smiled dabbing her body gently with the towel, while he dried himself off. He heard the towel soar over his head and hit the wall, falling into the temper. As he turned to face Chrissy, he laughed as she completely trotted passed him, the wine left on the tray. He watched as she crawled onto his side of the bed and he walked out into the hallway leading to the room; he picked up the tray that was sitting just outside of the room and walked it back over to her side.

  
"I have your dinner, Milady. And some water for those painkillers", he announced. She held her arms up and he crawled up between her legs and let her pull him to her, connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Misha's cock twitched with interest but he shifted so he didn't alert Chrissy to his arousal. She pulled away and sat up, pulling the covers around her chest as he pulled the tray on her lap. He kissed the side of her head lazily, trailing his fingers up her arms.

  
"Did you eat already?" She asked, popping a French fry into her mouth. He nodded drowsily, rubbing soft circles on her naked skin. She smiled and took a bite of her chicken sandwich, leaning against him.

  
"I did. I'm sorry, did you want me to wait?" He asked, turning his face to look at her. She shook her head as she swallowed her pills with some water.

  
"No, no. I wanted you to eat while...well, I didn't want you to walk in on that obviously, but", she trailed off while she shrugged. She sighed softly and took another bite of her sandwich chewing thoughtfully. He trailed his finger down her temple and she turned her face to look at him.

  
"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked simply. He saw a smile spread across her face while she swallowed and she bit her lip, looking away almost shyly.

  
"In a month...Can we try again?" She asked meekly, folding her hands in her lap. He clasped both of his hands in hers and pulled them to his mouth, kissing them with open mouthed kisses. Her cheeks flushed and she pressed her forehead to his gently.

  
"Of course, Baby. We can try", he promised. She smiled brightly, an actual smile; he was so happy to see it cross her features. He pressed soft kisses to her neck as she took another drink of water.

  
"I feel a little better, but sleepy", she mumbled, lying her face against his chest. He held her closer and she ade a soft murmuring noise, barely coherent. He placed soft kisses on her head and forehead, relaxing against her as well.

  
"Sleep baby", he replied.   
\-----------  
Over the next few weeks, Misha had noticed that Chrissy was a bit closed off, distant. She buried herself in her bakery and he barely saw her; she had sold her penthouse and moved in with him. He had gone back to vancouver for the few weeks and they had almost finished wrapping up and Misha was excited to get back to Chrissy; occasionally she would Skype with him but she had seem distracted. He sighed as he made it back to his trailer for a quick nap when he saw that he was receiving a Skype call from Chrissy. He hit accept on his computer and smiled, sitting down in front of the camera.

  
"Hey Baby", he greeted. She smiled, but it seemed forced. He noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted. Frowning, he enlarged the screen, seeing her face fill his screen.

  
"Do...do you know when you'll be home? I miss you", she whispered softly. He looked at the calendar.

  
"I can be there tomorrow, Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. She wiped her eyes and he saw a streak of flour across her forehead.

  
"I just...I messed up a party today because I wasn't paying attention and then I got yelled at by some eight year old that I couldn't talk back to and then one little girl was allergic to the walnuts even though it wasn't on the list of allergies", she said hysterically. Her eyes grew glassy before tears cascaded down her cheeks. His face crumpled slightly in frustration.

  
"Baby, it's okay. Did you still get paid? Well, you'd never talk back to a child. You're such a kind person. Is the little girl okay?" He asked, wishing he was there to comfort her. She nodded, wiping her eyes as she hiccuped.

  
"I just miss you and I don't know what to do. One moment I'm happy and the next I'm sad and crying. Misha, something's wrong with me. The little girl was alright, but I felt awful...Her face puffed up but her mother gave her antihistamines. I just...Can I fly out there?" She asked. Misha hesitated, she was already so stressed out.

  
"No, Baby. I'll come to you because you're so stressed out. Want me to leave tonight?" He asked. She shook her head, a soft sob escaping her lips while she dabbed at her eyes.

  
"I'm coming, Chrissy. I'll be there in four hours maybe earlier if I get an"-"No! I don't need you to come in and save me, Misha. I can do this...You've already missed enough. I'm fine, see?" She said, wiping her tears quickly and tried to hold it together. Misha sighed, running his hand through his hair; he didn't think he was running in to rescue her, he just didn't want her hurting by herself.

  
"Okay, Baby. But, there is another reason I'd love to see you", he said, dropping his voice in the way he knew she loved. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes traveled over his face. God, she missed him. She missed the way he smiled at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, she missed how his mouth quirked up when he said anything with the letter 'H' in it; she missed the his hands roved over her body gentle but firm.

  
"So you can kiss me?" Chrissy asked innocently. He took a deep breath as she batted her eyelashes at him, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip in the way that she knew he loved.

"I want to kiss you, touch you. I want to worship your body", he said. Her blush darkened and she smiled sleepily.

"I love you", she sid sincerely. Misha's face broke into one of his famous smiles, a smile he reserved for when he was really happy.

"I love you too...But I did want to ask something quite serious", he said. Her smile disappeared and she looked tired and upset again.

  
"Would you be willing to get married before we tried again?" He asked, her microexpressions showed easily as she perked to the idea. She gave him a tentative smile.

  
"Do you really mean that?" She inquired. Misha nodded and gave her a glowing smile, leaning up on his elbows, closer to the computer screen.

  
"I do. I want to marry you so badly", he answered. Chrissy's cheeks hurt from how wide she smiled at him and she looked down shyly.

   
"Why you wanna marry me anyhow?" She asked, a southern accent creeping into her tone that was as sweet as honey. Misha knew it was a line from one of her favourite movies.

  
"So I can kiss ya anytime I want", he replied, the southern drawl just as thick with him. She squealed, covering her mouth.

  
"You remembered", she whispered, her voice tight with emotion that threatened to overflow any second. He smiled for the umpteenth time, it was so easy to make her happy and he'd give anything to have her look at him like that everyday.

  
"Of course. It's one of your favourites. But what do you say?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

  
"I want you take me to the church and then when we get home, I want you to fuck me like a whore", she said gently. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her cussing, sure she had said other curse words, but Misha doesn't think he's ever heard her say Fuck. He had to admit, it was sort of arousing. He opened his mouth to say something but she surprised him again.

  
"Wait, if we're going to wait until we're married, does that mean we can't have sex?" She asked, sounding a bit disappointed. He laughed, her tone sounded as if she was considering agreeing to waiting on having a child.

  
"No, no. We can still have sex, we'll just have to be careful. I can use a condom. Like when we first started dating", he said. She blushed and tried to hide her yawn, but she couldn't fool him.

  
"Sleep, baby. It's late...I'll go to sleep too", he said. She smiled, suddenly looking like her old self. He felt better as well, talking to his fiance always made him feel better.

  
"I love you too. I'll Skype you tomorrow. I'll have to be up in six hours, I'll send you a text", she yawned. Misha smiled and kissed the screen, laughing when she kissed the screen back.


	6. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to write this. I've been really busy with life and my job, didn't have a lot of inspiration with this but then one night it just hit me. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and kudos! That keeps me inspired! :D

Chrissy was untying the strings of her apron around her summer dress, when the bell dinged overhead. From the oven, she couldn't see who it was whom had entered.

"I'm sorry, but we're"-"Baby!" Misha exclaimed, setting his luggage down having come straight from the airport. He was done with filming for about two months before they'd start on the next season. Chrissy squealed and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and he picked her up, spinning her. She had missed him from the month he was gone, Skyping did help though. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss and Chrissy tightened her arms around his neck. "I love you", she whispered once they broke apart. He set her on her feet and smiled as she ran her fingers over his beard.

"Do I need to shave?" He asked with a laugh. She shooked her head, kissing along his jaw and nibbled gently. She watched as his eyes dilated with arousal, smiling as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips before tugging on his bottom lip. He cupped her face, kissing her heatedly while pushing his tongue through her lips. He walked her backwards until he was able to walk her through to the back room, pushing her against the counter. He grunted while picking her up and setting her on the counter, hearing a soft moan come from her while their tongues slid against each other hungrily. He reached up under her dress making a surprised but otherwise ecstatic sound that she was bare under it; he pulled away as she tilted her head back and he peppered soft kisses along her throat. Suddenly, she gripped his hair almost painfully, which was saying a lot because from two kids he had quickly learned not to be tender-headed; she shoved him back to catch her breath and she noticed his pupils were blown wide, she was frowning at him, glaring even.

"Baby?" He questioned softly, rubbing her thighs. She released his hair and shoved his hands away from her body, boiling with anger just beneath her surface.

"Is that all I am to you? Something you get to come home to and to fuck, then leave again once you're finished?" She demanded. Misha's eyebrows knit together in confusion, his eyes roving her face for an explanation.

"Where did this come from, Chrissy?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. He had truthfully missed her, but this reaction was almost terrifying to him. He had never expected her to say something like that or, to even have her feel that way; it sort of made him feel ashamed. He thought he had just missed her and her him, what had she been dealing with while he was gone, he wondered.

"Never mind. Let me finish closing up and we can leave...I might just stay at my apartment tonight", she muttered as she climbed down from the counter. She walked to the front, leaving Misha there feeling defeated and rejected, confusion and shame written across his features. While Misha waited in the back room for Chrissy, he couldn't help the thoughts that ran rampant through his head. It was fifteen minutes later when Chrissy slowly walked over to him; she flinched when he recoiled from the hand she placed on his arm.

"Baby, I don't know what happened, but that's not what I think of you at all", he started. Chrissy's eyes filled with tears and Misha's face crumpled seeing how hurt she was; he reached for her arms and pulled her into a tight hug while she buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with me...I'm angry and sad for no reason. Then I'm happy and horny, I don't understand", she whimpered. Misha held her tighter, rubbing soft circles on her back and made soft soothing noises, hoping to calm her down before he drove them home. She clung to him desperately, her fingers digging into his shirt as she sobbed in his arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Baby. I have some time off, about two months. Come, let's go home. Vicki's got the kids until the day after tomorrow", he said gently. Chrissy let him lead her through the bakery, he double checked that everything was locked-she locked the front door once they were outside and he opened the car door for her, helping her into the car. As they drove off towards his house, Chrissy fidgeted, picking at her nails. Misha slowly covered her hands with one of his, the other on the wheel, as the stopped at a light.

"You promise it will be just you and I for at least a few hours?" She asked suddenly. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, Misha nodded before driving off again.

"Yes, I promise. I want you to tell me everything you've been feeling. We need to talk about what happened too", he said, his tone softer. Chrissy jerked her hands away and her tone changed to something that wasn't her usual voice; it was higher pitched and brittle.

"We don't need to talk about it. I'm fine, everything is fine. I couldn't have a baby, so what. It's not the end of the world", she retorted. Her sentences were clipped and her voice sounded off as Misha parked the car in the garage. Before he could turn to her, she had unbuckled herself and practically ran out of the car, running into the house. He sighed and ran his fingers down the steering wheel, another sigh of frustration leaving through his nose. He closed the garage door and then headed inside, noticing the lights on the stairs were on so he could find his way up. He set his bags down in the laundry room, before starting a load to clean his clothes; he didn't know what was going on with Chrissy, he had assumed everything was fine. She never once said anything on all their Skype calls- _She shouldn't have to say anything, you idiot. You should be able to read your fiance without her telling you. It's your fault she's falling apart at the seams_. Misha pressed 'start' on the washing machine before turning off the light and walking up the stairs.

"Chrissy?" He called out, before walking into his bedroom. He heard the shower running but he still walked over to investigate, knocking on the door.

"Baby?" He asked before the door was flung up quickly. Chrissy had a towel wrapped around body, streaks down her cheeks; he realised she had been crying and again, he pulls her into his arms.

"I don't understand why you insist on bringing it up. It's nothing I can't handle", she said her voice thick with tears. His mind searched desperately for something to say to comfort her, but he just rested his head against hers.

"I won't bring it up until you do then...That way I know you're ready", he whispered. She shook in his arms as the sobs wracked through her. When she eventually pulled away the steam from the shower had dissipated and she walked into the bathroom, turning the water off silently. He frowned, knowing she hadn't taken a shower.

"Baby, take your shower", he said gently, not wanting to upset her. She shook her head and started washing her hair in the bathroom sink. He frowned again but said nothing as he went to lie down; he was exhausted from waiting at the airport and he drifted in and out while she got dressed in one of his grey button-down shirts and panties. Chrissy crawled over to him and hesitated before he pulled her down next to him, holding her against his chest. She gently ran her hands through his hair, looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. Misha shook his head and pulled her closer, running his fingertips down her arm. She shivered and laid her head on his chest, nuzzling against him.

"I love you, Baby. I want to cheer you up and make you feel better, but if you're still sad it's okay. I just want you to come to me when anything is wrong", he whispered. Chrissy relaxed a bit, her hand tracing random patterns on his chest.

"I'll try", she replied. He kissed her on the top of her head gently.

"I'm depressed. I want our baby back. I don't want a new one", she continued. Misha held her closer, pressing soft kisses to her temple.

"We won't ever have that baby back, Chrissy", he said honestly She sighed and looked up, smiling faintly when he looked down at her.

"I know...You're right. But...we can have another baby right?" She aked softly. Misha nodded and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"But we don't have to worry about having one right now...I just want you to feel better before we do that", he whispered. Chrissy nodded and clung to him. "But you won't leave me will you? Because what if I can't have a child?" She inquired, sounding horrified. Misha kept her closer to him, a soft hum leaving him.

"I'm not leaving you, Baby", he whispered. She turned to face him and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry", she stated running her fingers along his jawline. Misha leaned into her touch, mouthing at her fingertips.

"Don't be baby. It's going to be alright, I'm here to help you through this", he murmured gently. Chrissy moved closer until she was pressed up against his chest, her face buried in his neck. She started pressing kisses to Misha's neck and he pulled back, cupping her face to get her to look at him.

"Baby, we've gone through so many different obstacles being together. Do you really think I'd leave you now? Or ever for that matter?" Misha asked rhetorically, wiping the slow tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"If you can't have a child who cares? We have two babies who love you dearly and we can always adopt", he suggested. Chrissy shook her head, her eyes filling up with more tears as she sniffed.

"B-but it won't b-be yours and"-"Oh, Chrissy, Baby", he said cutting her off. He pulled her close and kissed her lips softly before pulling back.

"Of course it would be mine, sweetie. It would be our child...It doesn't matter if we couldn't conceive. You didn't have Westy or Maisy, but you love them so much as well", he murmured. Chrissy sniffed again and nodded slowly, wiping her eyes. She curled against his chest.

"But...we could try again?" She whispered. Misha nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We will try as many times as you physically can", he said softly. Chrissy started to fall asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. Misha watched her sleep, slowly tucking some hair behind her ear as her facial features relaxed for a bit while she slept.

\-------------------

Weeks had gone passed and Misha could feel Chrissy was pulling himself away. Misha was driving home with the kids, meeting Chrissy for dinner at his house. He was singing along with one of the kids' cds, the kids mumbling along with him or at least trying to. As he got the kids out of the car and into the house, only the dim light in the kitchen was on. He could smell some chicken and there was a warm pot on the stove when he brushed his fingers against it, it was lukewarm, she hadn't been here awhile. West and Maison ran off to play in the other room together before Misha made his way upstairs, a sense of dread washing over him as he neared the bedroom. Everything looked put in order, but at the foot of his bed there was an envelope. A heavy feeling settled on Misha's heart as he picked it up in his hand-he opened it and took out the small piece of paper.

_I'm sorry._

_-Chrissy_

Misha tilted the envelope and Chrissy's engagement ring fell out; he felt the sting of tears but he wiped his face before he would let them fall. He put the piece of paper back in the envelope before he put the ring back in as well. Chrissy left me was the only thought that crossed his mind in that moment. He had hoped Chrissy wuold have talked with him, just tried to communicate with him told him how she felt. He would have done anything to fix this, to fix them.


End file.
